Escaping Misery
by One Lost Girl
Summary: Emma is a cop. Once again she overlooked her orders to do things her own way. But this time her punishment will be the case of Killian Jones. The tough criminal will give her trouble...but that's not the only thing that will do to her. #CaptainSwan. MODERN. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY READERS OUT THERE!**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT IN WRITING A FANFICTION. SO I FIGURED #CAPTAINSWAN IT'S A GOOD OPORTUNITY TO START. PLEASE FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES SINCE ENGLISH IT'S NOT MY NATIVE LANGUAGE AND THIS STORY IS NON-BETA'D. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, IM OPEN IN EVERYTHING.**

 **DON'T BE TOO CRUEL ;)**

Tick-tock, Tick-Tock, Emma watched the minute hand approach the twelve. Being a cop usually makes your time fly by so fast you can barely realize another day is over and other one begins already. Today wasn't the case though.

Maybe it was the dead quiet morning, maybe it was her mood, either way the clock seemed to be the stuck all day. Emma lifted the cup with the not-so-hot-anymore coffee to her lips and took a sip as she took a look around in her office. All those piles of boring papers waiting to be settled but her patience wasn't the greatest at the moment to sit down, organize and write neatly.

The only distraction all morning had been Graham who popped into the office for 10 minutes to fill her out on a case, nothing too interesting or important, so soon their meeting was over and Emma returned to her boring routine of staring at the door. She got out her phone to check for any new messages or missed calls that would distracted her but the screen was empty just like the 4 last times she checked. The door opened suddenly and Ruby stormed in, making Emma startle.

"Where have you been all day?" Emma asked her partner, who suppose to use her desk as well, as they were both waiting news from their boss.

Ruby took her time to sit on her desk and make herself comfortable before she answered "I was upstairs." She said as if it was the most natural place to be "the new guys from the homicides are super fun".

Emma's eye roll didn't had much of an impact on ruby who took a strand of her hair between her fingers and started playing with it as if she had no care for the world.

"Aren't you even a bit worried about what David has to say? He seemed pretty pissed off this morning before he left, we are in big trouble after the Rider case" Emma said as she stood up and starting walking around the small room, desperate to let some energy out.

"Relax…" Ruby followed her with her eyes "David is just a bit…punctual" she said and used her quotations fingers in the last word. "He'll see things more spherical when he is calm and he'll come around when he realize that things ended up well after all, and the case is closed. He always does".

"I don't know Ruby, we really messed up this time, we ignored his order and we acted on our own. No matter the results. I mean don't get me wrong, I would still do it if I had to, but that was our last warning".

Before the other woman get a chance to say anything the door opened a little violent and David stick his head inside "In my office both of you. Now" and before any of them had time to react he was out of the room again and the door closed shut.

"Uh oh..." Ruby said dramatically and popped down off her desk. Emma shot her a warning look that said 'let me do the talking' and both women exited their office.

When they got in David's office, he was already sitting on his big chair looking down at some papers on his desk with a serious look on his face and his hands crossed in front of him.

As the women took their seats, they looked at each other briefly before they look back at David who seemed too absorbed with what he was reading, or he pretended he was reading to make things seems even more serious than it was.

"Okay ladies…" he started and lifted his eyes to give them a cold look which worked pretty well for Ruby "You both screw up, Again! You had your warning, but you just had to ignore me and do your own thing as always. But! you already know that. You don't need me to remind you. Besides, all the three of us know that if I'm gona start yelling about what happened , nobody is gona listen to me and you gona do the same mistakes as soon as you walk out of that door."

As David was talking he stood up and walked up and down in front of his office, having the two women following him with their eyes not daring to look away. "So!..." he said and stopped leaning with one leg on his desk to reach a file "I'm skipping the lecture, and I'm moving on to your punishment" he opened the file he was holding and flipped through the pages.

"Punishment?" Emma protested "Come on David... you know that what we did, we did it for the best and we didn't indented to go against your orders…it just happened, we had to make a decision in the heat of the moment and take the risk.." Emma was blabbering and it seemed that David didn't give her any attention, still focused on the files, until he looked at her with a smile.

"Sure you did Emma, that's why I'm not continuing the topic of the Rider's case and I'm assigning you a new one".

A new case? Okay that can't be bad. He wasn't mad, he was just letting it go. A new chance to prove their abilities. A new distraction. An opportunity to get some adrenaline into her system. A new case! That's good.

David moved behind his desk again and sat down "This!...ladies…" he said as he pulled a photo out of the file and show it to them "…is Killian Jones" the both women looked at the black and white photo showing a dark haired man around 35, with stubbles and a scar on his one cheek. Thick eyebrows, light colored eyes and a haunted look on his face.

Emma was glaring the man behind the glass soundproof window. He was sitting strangely comfortable, almost laid on the chair, with his legs spread in front of him and his arms crossed behind his head as if he was enjoying the sun at the beach in a warm day.

"He is hot" Emma heard Ruby saying while was standing next to her studying their 'new case' as well. "Oh, and here are the files you asked about him" she said as she handed her the envelope.

"Thanks Rubs, are you gona go to that patrol with Graham?" Emma opened it and searched through the pages to get a general idea about the guy before she had to face him.

"Yeah, do you need anything else from me?"

"No, I'm good. Meet me for lunch at granny's later to let you know how it went?"

"Deal, see you then" and with a small wave Ruby put on her coat and left the room.

"All right buddy, let's see what you have to say" Emma said more to herself, closing the file and opening the door of the interrogation room.

The man in front of her didn't flinch a bit when the door opened and Emma got in.

He only followed her with his too blue eyes as she walked around the table and sat down on the opposite side of him.

"Hello beautiful" a sneaky smile appeared on his lips as Emma looked at him directly and then back at the papers she was holding in her hands. That accent… aha, here it is...Irish descent.

"Killian Jones…" Emma started, keeping her eyes still on the information in front of her.

"That's me" Killian agreed a little bit too enthusiastic, as if he was proud of his own name.

Emma kept reading "Also going by 'Hook' …? Really? Like the Captain?" she tried to hide her amusement for the silly choice of a fairytale character defining a criminal. She was a professional after all.

Killian's smile disappeared apparently annoyed by her mocking. "Yeah just a little moniker that stuck with me when I was in prison…' he said while waving his hand in front of her "something involving a hook ripping out some guy's eye..You don't wana know...Messy stuff"

Emma gave him a 'seriously' look and decided to move on. "So!...Mr. Jones, what were you doing last night at the Jolly Roger pub?"

"Having a beer…" he said casually.

"So you just happened to be there randomly enjoying your drink?"

"I sure did"

"And what about the preview night?...or the night before that?...or pick any night from last week that you were there daily"

"I happen to like the place…It has some nice ocean vibe...you know with all the anchors and the ship wheels on the walls…"

"Right…" Emma run her fingers through her hair "What about the owner of the pub…Mr. Robert Gold, you like him too?"

For a long moment he stayed silent looking at his fingers entwine with each other. Emma spoke again "look, we both wana go home, and if you won't help me out here, there is a pretty good chance that we gona stay in here for a while… so why don't you just…"

"I don't mind your company miss…" he cut her off raised one eyebrow in ask of her name.

"It's detective Swan, Emma Swan…and stop avoiding what I'm asking you here because as I said a minute ago, I don't have all night"

"Is it illegal to spend my evenings in a pub having a beer in peace and quiet? Detective Swan?" in the last word the corners of his lips turned upwards just a bit.

"We both know the reason you were there was more than the tasty beer and the pretty decorations" her voice going a little higher this time. The frustration started building and she knew it was just the beginning of a long long afternoon. Thanks a lot Nolan.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : I'm overwhelmed by your respond to this little fiction of mine. Your support is much appreciated. Special thanks to the people who already followed and favorite this story from the beginning._

 _Expect new chapters every Monday ;)_

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

The door of her apartment closed behind her and Emma leaned on it, closing her eyes and breathing deep trying to clear her mind. It had been a long day and not one of her favorites. But at least the good news was that it was over. She was home and all she wanted was to have a hot bath and enjoy a nice glass of wine, or three, cuddling with her favorite blanket on the couch.

Kicking off her boots she walked to her bedroom losing her leather jacket and her keys to the process. Few minutes later she was relaxing, or at least she was trying to do so, in the bathtub. The warm water and the scent of her favorite flowery body wash almost successful in taking the stress away.

Emma wasn't sure how much time had passed but it must have been a while because her fingers started to wrinkle. She got out of the water and wrapped a towel around her body and a smaller one on her hair. After a pair of clean pajamas and some time with the hairdryer it was finally time for that wine.

She opened the fridge and got out the merlot that was already open from two days ago, took a clean glass from the cupboard and moved to the couch where she sat with a loud bump.

Good thing she had an afternoon shift the next day, since Ruby was thrilled to take the first shift of watching over the Jones guy and since Emma didn't have anything so do before her shift, she would gladly enjoy a good sleep-in and a lazy morning.

After she left the station in the late afternoon she met Ruby and they had a talk about the case. The interrogation didn't help much to figure out what Killian Jones was seeking, so not enough evidence to keep him in. but still not innocent enough to let him walk around as a free man.

According to his history and the events of the last week, there was something Killian Jones wanted from the businessman Robert Gold. Nobody knew what was it for sure yet, neither the police, nor the few witnesses that had been talk about his times at the pub.

Since Killian Jones got out of prison two months ago, after displaying good attitude, he's been witnessed spending time at the Jolly Roger, he's been spotted driving a bike close to Gold's tobacco fields just outside the town three times now, and the same bike has been parked near Mr. Gold's apartment few times during this time.

Now anyone would think that that's not so strange behavior, especially when you live in town not that big and people would spend their nights at the one of the three available bars, or passing by a busy street or park their vehicle outside someone's house. But that's not the case for Killian Jones who got in jail after Robert Gold's involvement.

Of course things have been very district in this case, nobody ever learn that Mr. Gold was the one who gave to the police the final evidence for Killian's arrest except the four people involved in the case, that now included Emma Swan. Killian Jones never got that information for the sake of Robert's Gold safety.

David had already given to Emma and Ruby the information they needed about him. As his address, his background, the places he was hanging out. All they needed to know to keep an eye on him until his next move. Most detectives would enjoy a case like that. Easy, not much work, not stressful, just following around a good looking guy and report any strange moves. Not for Emma Swan though, who usually preferred more action in her cases. Sitting around waiting for some guy to act, if he was even planning to act at all, was indeed a fitted punishment for her.

Early morning light strikes Emma's face though the blinds. She turn around and presses her face harder into her pillow to go back to sleep but after a few efforts to find a comfortable position she gives up as it seems that sleep has abandon her and gets out of the bed.

The morning and early afternoon flies by faster than her like and Emma find herself preparing herself a plain lunch , checks with Ruby to see if everything went well, and where she will find their suspect, and gets dressed to go to work.

The day is cold and since she will be sitting in her car most of the time probably, she dresses warm and doesn't forget to get her woolen cap and gloves as well. A hot chocolate from Granny's on the go and she'll be ready for her long and boring shift.

Emma had parked her car outside the café that Ruby reported to her that she saw Killian getting in and taking a seat at a table near the left side of the patio. Not five minutes have passed since then but Killian Jones is nowhere to be seen in that place or anywhere around it.

Emma stayed in place a little longer in case he had been in the rest room but another ten minutes passes and nothing, she takes a more careful look around to make sure he is not there before she go search for him. The minute she grab her keys to start the engine though, a knock on her window maker her jump. She rolled down the window with a sigh, part relieved when she sees who he is and part angry with herself.

Killian Jones' smile couldn't be brighter that cloudy afternoon as he spoke "Hi love, missed me?" he leaned his arm on the door of her yellow bug.

"Hello there Mr. Jones, how you doing this fine day?" Emma tried to sound as professional as she could.

"Oh, just fine detective Swan, how about yourself, enjoying your patrol? It's a bit chilly out here, why don't you allow me to buy you a new hot chocolate to warm yourself up and maybe a donut? Or is what they say about cops just a cliché?"

Emma's first thought was to say no but then she realized she couldn't send him away and then keep watching him. He was her case after all, what better way to keep an eye on him than that? "Okay…" she said as she took her keys and locked her car behind her.

A minute later she was sitting on the opposite side of him studying his face as he was looking at his hands that were around his tea cup.

"You know I'm not a stupid man swan" he spoke first and broke the strangely comfortable silence that there was between them.

"I never thought you were Mr. Jones, but why you say so?" Emma said quietly as she kept looking at him.

"Oh come on, don't you think it sounds silly to call me Mister Jones all the time? I'm nothing like a mister after all" He said with a sad tone and he finally raised his eyes to her, bright eyes with a color that looked like the sea at some exotic island "You can simply call me Killian".

Emma runs the thought around her head. The last thing she needed right now was to get attached to this man more than she is forced to. "I can't do that, it wouldn't be professional of me" she said with a quiet voice running her fingers through her hair. She saw him smile a tiny smile. "…what makes you say you are not a stupid man?".

Killian titled his head on the side while he leaned back into his chair "You losing your time, you and your pretty friend, following me around…what do you expect to witness? What are you waiting to see me do?".

"I don't know yet, but whatever that is, I really want you to get over with it so I can move on to my next case and stop babysitting you." That made him chuckle.

"So that's the case?... I'm being babysat?" he rub his hand through his stubbles "that makes me feel such a badass" he said with amusement.

"Jones, believe me, I don't like this as much as you. I don't enjoy following you around, and I'm sure that if I was in your position I wouldn't be enjoying it either." Killian smirk showed her that he noticed she had dropped the 'mister' "So let me help you" Emma slide her hand across the table as if she was about to reach out for his. But he pulled himself ever further back and crossed his arms in front of him.

"You can't help me" he said bitter. Emma looked at his eyes trying to read behind his words, as he looked outside the window. "I should be going" he said and stood up "I guess you'll be seeing me around" he said sarcastically and gave her a half smile before he disappeared through the front door and out on the street.

Emma stayed there looking at the place he was a minute ago. Following him wouldn't be very helpful now. He wouldn't do anything if he would see her there with her very yellow bug. She should talk to David about a less vivid car.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the support guys! Makes me keep going ;) enjoy the new chapter_

.

.

.

.

"Well things haven't develop much, or at all, so far David. The guy is walking around living his life as boring as he could be. My 90 year old neighbor is more adventurous than him!"

David asked the two woman to meet him and fill him up on their case but Emma couldn't stop complaining about her new 'mission' to her boss.

"I mean it's been a whole week and the most _suspicious_ thing he did was when he played a game of darts at Granny's" Emma threw her hands in the air in frustration. "It's been enough of a punishment so far, we regretted our mistakes and we both understand your point, right Ruby?" she didn't wait for Ruby to answer before she kept going with her talk "You know we both have qualifications for much better cases where you can use us. Why don't you put this new guy…Eric?... to follow Jones around? He can't screw up, it's a piece of cake".

David hadn't said a word so far, listening to Emma talking while he was smiling kindly. "You staying at this case either you like it or not Emma and that's an order. not that you follow those pretty well, but since you are not getting any other case until this one is finished, you better do your best with that and stop whining about it." He said and he got up from his chair "and now if you excuse me, my wife is waiting me for dinner" and with that he exited the room leaving the two women alone.

Emma buried her face in her palm defeated "Dang it" she whispered "You could have backed me up here a bit you know Rubs".

Ruby rose from her chair as well to leave David's office "you realized you going crazy with this case right? And you didn't even let me say a word before, how I was supposed to back you up?" ruby said with a raised eyebrow "Why are you even so upset? As long as we do this, It will help David cool off with us and sooner or later we will be back on a real case" she said with a shrug.

"You don't get it Ruby!" Emma let a sigh fall from her lips as she got up also. "I became a cop to help the world be a better place, to do important things, to keep guys like…" she looked at Ruby and realized what she was about to say "…to keep bad guys out of the streets where they can't harm anyone. There are dangerous people walking free and we losing our time with this Jones guy" she couldn't stop the nervous walking around the room while she was talking "I mean…he was a criminal okay… but he did his time…he is out and he is going on with his life.. we don't have many reasons to believe that he will do something to hurt Gold or whatever he supposedly planning… what if he never do it? We will follow him around forever? This is just ridiculous."

"Come on Emms" Ruby said as she put one arm around Emma's shoulders, pulled her with her out of the room and turned the lights off in her way "you just need some fun time with your best friend and I promise you that soon you'll forget all about Jones...although I'm not so sure you wana forget all about the guy…" Emma gave her a side glance "BUT anyway, you need to relax, trust me" and with that Ruby dragged her to the karaoke bar they use to spend their girl nights out when they just want to get silly with themselves.

.

.

No wonder why her head felt like it was getting hammered every five seconds. First it was those margaritas, then it was the beers, and then it was those shots that she wasn't even sure what there was in them. It was a one way street to end up like crap the morning after but it felt good to just let go for a night and just have some fun, Ruby was right. Speaking of the devil, Emma's phone screen blinked and there was a text from Ruby.

' _Morning sunshine, please don't hate me. Take an aspirin, drink a bunch of water and I'll call you later. Off to watch over your favorite guy. XoXo'_

Emma sighed and dropped the phone on the counter again. Her hand moved on its own and rested on her forehead while she walked to the kitchen to get the coffee started. Aspirin and water first on her 'to do' list and then a shower would be heaven.

A few minutes later she found herself on the rooftop of her building, coffee mug on hand and wearing her favorite fuzzy robe she used to wear around the house to keep her warm in the chill of the morning.

No one else from her building used to come up here for some reason and that's why Emma loved this little place with the wonderful view of the town below. You could even see the sea lined up in the end of the town from up there. She had her little plants and flowers, not much but enough to keep her busy when she wanted to relax. Plus they were making the place little prettier, in combination with the small lights she had hang around and a small bench in the corner. It was her little hideout, her thinking place.

After spending a good amount of the morning sleeping and the rest to get rid of her headache by doing nothing more than looking at the horizon from her rooftop the time for her shift came sooner than her liking and Emma had to drag her feet to get downstairs and get ready. The train of her thoughts though took her somewhere else and not to her usual watch spot. She was tired of waiting. Waiting and hoping that this would be the day Killian Jones would act. So instead of waiting she choose to act herself.

.

.

Killian was sitting in one of those picnic tables just outside the harbor. His bike parked few meters away. Cup of coffee in one hand, his head resting on his other. He was staring at the boats coming and go for a while now. If someone would be looking at his face, Emma thought, there is no way they would think that this guy is a criminal planning his master plan for revenge. His features so calm, almost like happy. Almost.

There was this dark shadow in his eyes that would someone notice if they would look closely. But other than that his eyes were soft, reflecting this wonderful view of the sea in front of him. And his lips slightly pink, giving you the impression that he was about to smile but he wouldn't really dare. Everything about him that moment was in contrast with his bad boy persona, the dark clothes he was always wearing, his fame…

Emma, who was looking at him from a distance, took a few steps closer until she reached his table and slowly took a seat next to him at the bench. He just raised his eyes for a second to look at her while she sat down like it was the most expected thing and then he focused his sight at the sea again.

His voice soft when he finally spoke and broke the silence "What's so special about today love?"

Emma turn her head and looked at him with confusion "what do you mean?"

"For the past month, every day…" his voice showed some tiredness "…every single day you get into your car, you get your hot chocolate, you park few meters away from me and watch. Like if I'm gona bite you" His eyes on her now. His look like he was trying to burn a whole to her head and read her mind. "So what made you break your routine today and come closer?"

Emma let a soft sign fall from her lips "Killian…" she paused as she realized she just called him with his first name before she can stop herself and saw his eyes go wide but hurried to continue before he have time to say some innuendo about it. "…I can't…keep doing this…" she was trying to find the right words and the first thing she knew she had to do was stop looking into his eyes. He seemed pretty confused so she chose to look at her hands instead that were spread flat on the table, so she can put her thoughts in some order. "It's really hard for me to sit and wait for you to do something…if you even planning to do anything…" that caused him to smile "as you told me before, you are not stupid. And I believe it. We both know that if you planning something you won't as well perform it with me as an audience, or while any other agent watching you. But believe me I won't be happy to hear you found your way around to fool the police and executed your plan."

"Won't you now Swan?" he interrupted her with a devilish smirk which she came to recognize as his signature move.

Emma didn't answered him but kept going "Things won't end up well for you, you seem like a good man…let me help you." She saw his jaw clench at her latest words "We can protect you, help you get things straight if you tell me what is going on. If you just…"

"You keep insisting to save me..." Killian said with a sharp tone and somehow sarcastic. His eyes were burning the moment she turn to look at him.

"Don't take it like that..." she started but once again he interrupted her.

"You say I'm a good man, you know nothing about me! The things I've done…" he drifted off for a second, or maybe he was just trying to control his anger that was boiling inside of him out of sudden. "You can't help me. Not the police. Not you. And if you keep insisting to have this idea in your head like a savior, which is apparently the reason you came here today, then you better keep sitting in your car and bore yourself to death with the Killian Jones show for the rest of your days." He was clearly upset and maybe even annoyed that she wasn't there for some other reason? What this man had in his head?

"Killian please calm down, I didn't want to upset you, I'm just trying to…"

"Yes yes I know, you trying to help me. Well don't bother." He said as he stood up furious and walked the few meter till he reached his bike but he turn around before he get on. "…and be careful love, someone might hear you calling me with my name. What would they say about your professionalism!" Emma's mouth drop slightly not sure what all this meant and if she even had to say something. But he was on his bike and gone before she had time to react.

"What just happened?" she murmured almost to herself after being left there all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: it's allways good to see how you guys like this story, your responses motivates me ;) enjoy!_

* * *

Later than night

Something about that night gave her goose bumps on her skin. Maybe it was the loud thunders or the lightnings that were hitting her window every other second, maybe it was the thoughts about him that were haunting her.

Killian Jones was a mystery man. But he never got under her skin as much as he did today. She wasn't sure why, she wasn't sure how, she wasn't even sure what really happened between them today. The one minute he was smiling and calm and the next he was storming out like she hit a nerve. But she didn't really say anything that could be considered as a clue.

She was playing their conversation in her head again and again all night but nothing to make sense with. The thing that bothers her the most though is the fact that she got mad at him for acting like that. She didn't have any right to be mad at him for anything, even more for not being polite to her. What did she expect from him? Why did she get so affected from it? He is not the first jerk she is dealing with. Why he should be any different?

She decided to put on a movie to watch before she go insane from the crazy thoughts that was running thought her head without her permission, before a noise made her wonder if she was imagining things now or it was really her window.

Slowly she reached for her gun that was hanging on the kitchen door handle from its belt. As careful and quiet as possible she moved to the living room which was still dark except a small floor lamp that was dimly lighting the space around it. But she was no mistaken, there it was. A shadow standing next to the window. In seconds Emma raised her gun but a familiar voice stopped her. "Easy there love….it's just me".

That thick accent and deep voice couldn't leave room for any doubt about who was the mysterious man, although he stepped into the light a little more to reveal himself to her. He was all dressed in black. Black leather jacket, black jeans, black boots. All soaking wet, starting to make a little pool under his feet. The only lighter color on him, the dark blue shirt he was wearing underneath his jacket and his oh so blue eyes making contrast with his pale face and his dark hair that were plastered on his forehead from the rain.

"What the hell! Are you crazy?! I would have shot you!" Emma, still holding her gun and aiming at him, surprise and anger in her eyes, saw Killian walking slowly closer to her. "What are you doing here?" she still shouted at him "how the hell did you get in?"

"Shhh… your neighbors might think you are in danger" Killian put his index finger on his lips. The bastard.

"And they won't be wrong!" Emma said, still without lowering her voice and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Now Swan…" he said her name with extra emphasis "we both know that's not true. I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here Jones?!" Emma said with a sigh, annoyed that her questions were still unanswered, while finally put her gun away.

Back to Jones, right, He deserved that. "I want to talk to you" Killian said with a calm and steady voice.

"And you broke into my house to do that? How you even knew where I live?"

"You wound me love. I'm pretty good to what I do, I have skills" he said with a wink "I followed you back here and no offence but for a cop you should protect your own house little better, your fire escape window was unlocked".

"You shouldn't be here, if anyone sees you, we will get both in trouble."

"Swan relax. Nobody saw me getting in here and I will leave soon, just as carefully. Just hear me out" he sounded almost desperate.

"Don't tell me to relax! You broke into my house, AND you are a criminal…what more reason do I need to NOT be relaxed!? And you're here for a chat? Every time I try to talk to you from the moment I met you, you doing the best you can to keep your mouth shut and get into my nerves with a bunch of unrelated things till you leave me with a headache just as you did this afternoon. And now you just want to talk…"

"I really owe you an apology about my behavior earlier, or any other time I've been abrupt…" he lowered his head like he was embarrassed "…I know that your intentions are good when you say you wana help me, and you don't deserve to deal with me acting like that and I'm also sorry I intruded into your house, but I wana tell you something that I can't risk anyone overhear, that's why I came here." He saw her face getting softer and Killian's lips formed this already familiar smirk "…and by the way you looked pretty cute with your cheeks all red and your eyes spitting fire a minute ago" that earned him a huff and he moved to sit down on that couch without needing any invitation but he didn't relaxed on it as Emma expected him to do from the little she knew him by now. Instead he sat on the edge as if he was expecting her to kick him out in any second and he kept his hands on his knees.

"What do you want Jones?" she said almost annoyed that he wasn't getting to the point but still she moved to sit at the other end of the couch.

Killian took a deep breath. For some strange reason, something told him he could trust this woman.

* * *

Emma saw Killian lowering his head on his hands and rubbing slowly his eyes with the heels of his palms. She didn't say anything, didn't push him, because she knew that he was ready to tell her something important and that was progress. No matter how furious she was with him earlier, she knew she had to put that aside and give him a chance to explain. Whatever was that he wanted to tell her, she understood it was difficult for him to share it so she sat there on the couch patient until he was ready to talk.

"My story with Gold goes long way back and it would take me more than few minutes to explain everything to you. It doesn't matter to you anyway. But there is a part of it that will help you understand why I have to do this on my own." Emma gave him a silent nod to encourage him to continue. She was willing to take whatever he was willing to give her.

"Few years back, I met this woman, Milah. I was in jail…once again" he said with bitterness "She was a lawyer and they assign me to her. She knew many things about me and the deals I had with Gold, and I filled her in the missing parts later…when…" he leaned his back on the couch and let his head fall back "…when we got closer, she was very beautiful, she was like a good angel who was willing to help me. Help that I didn't deserve. I told her to stay out of it and I tried to protect her… but she was keep saying to me _"Let me help you"._ Guess who she reminds me Swan" he gave her a glance and Emma offered him a weak smile.

"She kept saying she knows how to deal with things and she knew the right people, how she can _save_ me from Gold and that life I was living and…" his voice broke "…and live free in some other place, start a new life…with her…with a home together…nice dream huh?"

Emma moved a tiny bit closer to him and reached out for his hand to show him somehow understanding, compassion, care?…

He didn't pull his hand as he did the last time. Instead he let her hold him.

"What happened?" her voice little louder that a whisper.

"I trusted her, I believed her, I let her help me…" with his other hand he run his fingers through his hair a few times "she ended up dead in the process of _helping_ me" Emma tried not to show her reaction but he felt her hand a bit tighter on his.

"Oh killian…" he'd expected her to say she is sorry, to try to convince him that this time is different, anything someone would say if they hear this story. But she didn't say any of those things. She just kept holding his hand and he knew that she understood him.

Few quiet minutes had pass until someone spoke again. "I better be going" Killian moved to sit up. Emma realized she was still holding him and she let go of his hand as if she was electrified by him and she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"Well, I guess so…" she almost whispered. She wasn't sure how she should act around him now. She knew better than pity him. It was a good first step for him today and she didn't want to scare him away by saying something stupid. She had to think about the things he told her and find a way to come around and make him open up more. She was satisfied from tonight so she decided not to push it. "Thank you…" she said hesitantly.

"For what love?" Killian who was already half way to her window, turned around to look at her.

"For trusting me with this… I know it must be hard for you"

"Don't worry. It's been so long, what's in the past is in the past." She knew he was lying. "Goodnight Emma" and with that he quickly disappeared from the window he had come before.

Emma stayed in place looking at the rain outside falling harder than before "goodnight Killian".


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here is one of my favorite parts in this story. For those who know me, you allready know how much i enjoy a man in pain ;)_

 _be sweet and leave me a review :)_

* * *

So much for sleeping again that night, Emma thought. Part of her was relieved that this ball of thread had started to unwrap. It was a start and she was now in a much more progressive state than before. But on the other hand, the things she learned about didn't make her feel much better, neither calmer.

If this thing between Gold and Killian has started way back, caused so many problems and even caused the death of this woman, it all means this isn't just an ordinary case. She wasn't so sure from where she should start if she wanted to help him and she wasn't even sure if she should at all. Maybe she should just give these new informations to David and if he thought it was too dangerous maybe he would even take her off the case.

"Isn't this what you wanted from the beginning?" she mattered to herself as she turned around on her pillow as she had done hundreds of times so far already but she didn't seem to find a comfortable position.

She tried to close her eyes but when she did, Killian's sad ones appeared behind her lids. The way she saw pain draw in his blue eyes and she knew how much this woman he lost, meant to him. She couldn't help to relate this well known hurt she recognized in him with the one she had felt herself not many years ago. For a brief moment she wondered if Killian had ever found anyone to understand his broken heart as much as she did tonight. Probably not.

People in her life never felt her brokenness, never understood her. She shouldn't be thinking of how she can tell David and get rid of the case. She shouldn't even thinking about how to turn away from him. Killian trusted her tonight. He told her things he hadn't told anyone else. Secrets he had buried deep inside him for years. And he choose to tell _her_.

No, David or Ruby or any other person involved in this case couldn't learn about this. Not if she wanted to find a way to help him. And something tells her that this man is worth saving, despite what he believes.

It was the early morning hours that Emma finally found some rest from her stormy thoughts and caught some sleep, but her alarm clock went off much before her liking. Without considering much her outfit for the day, or the way she would do her hair, she stormed into the shower and she was on her way to work the sooner she got ready.

"You're early…" Ruby stated with a suspicious look as soon as she stepped into their office and saw Emma already there sipping at her coffee mug.

"I had some paper work left behind and I wanted to finish it before my shift." Ruby looked at the big clock at the wall behind her and hummed as she took off her jacket and settled in her chair.

"Are you going to the Gala tonight?" Emma's eyes widened a bit in the question.

"Ugh that's tonight?" she asked with a pout. Such kinds of events were never Emma's type. Dressing up to make good impression for the organization, pretending you having fun, but actually having the most boring time of your life walking around talking to people you don't know or you don't like. She hated every time David reminded them that they have to be there for the 'good image'. In contrast with Ruby who loved every single opportunity to dress up and drink up in the little town.

"It will be fun, don't worry I'll be there all the time to keep you entertained…plus…don't forget that this year we having the fire department joining us" Ruby said with a wiggle of her eyebrows that made Emma laugh.

"I bet its gona be an unforgettable evening" Emma said sarcastically and stood up "I got to run now…the Jones boy awaits"

"Hmm…"

"What?..."

"Nothing… usually you hate when that moment comes. But today you seem all ready for action" ruby let a smirk playing around her lips.

Emma rolled her eyes "It's the anticipation for wine and firemen tonight that gives me the boost" her jacket and keys in hand and Emma was about to exit the office.

"Sure it is…" Ruby shouted after her as she left.

* * *

The early evening was already there but Emma was by far ready yet. Not that she cared that much for the event to start getting ready hours earlier, but after Ruby's fifth text about what she should wear she felt that it was time to start getting ready after all. The dark red dress, after Ruby's instructions, was spread on her bed and her heels by the door. Emma shrunk out off her bathrobe and slipped into the smooth fabric. Her makeup was already done and she only had to curl her hair to look a little bit more formal than usual so she had a few minutes to kill until the iron start to heat up.

She popped on the couch to watch the rest of her favorite show when she heard a moan. Confused she muted the volume of the tv when a second moan, more clear this time reached her ears. She run to the window where the sound was coming from and as she pulled the curtains open she saw Killian trying to climb the last step of the fire escape. His left arm shoved into his jacket holding his side that was apparently bleeding. Like if her brain stopped working, her hands moved as fast as possible on their own to open the window and she was out of it in a second.

After she looked around to make sure nobody was watching she reached for him "oh my god, Killian what happened?" she was pulling him inside the minute he set foot on the final step.

"Is this worry I sense love?" he said with an expression between pain and flirting.

When they were finally both inside Emma turned to close the window and the curtains looking around before she did once again. "Sorry Swan" he spoke when Emma was next to him again "I know I shouldn't be here…but…I didn't know where else to go" he tighten his jaw and pressed his eyes closed when another jolt of pain hit him.

"That's right, you shouldn't be here. I'm glad you realize. You put in danger yourself AND me"

Emma shot him with an angry look for being so reckless but how could she stay mad at him when he was bleeding like that? "What happed Killian?" she asked him again as she moved closer to him lifting his jacket to take a better look at him.

"I was getting out off the Jolly Roger and they pulled me into the alley next to the building. I tried to push them away but one of them had a knife and he got me…it's not a big deal I just have to sit down" he said with a weak voice. Emma guided him on the couch and pulled him down as she sat next to him.

"Do you know who were they?"

"Gold's men" he almost spited out.

"Killian, we should go to the station" she said calmly "you can make a report and…"

"No swan! That's why I came to you, you must understand, nothing will stop these people. Nothing will stop Gold. Police can't harm him." He started rumbling uncontrollable in his effort to make her understand when he felt Emma's hand touching his forearm and he stopped.

"Okay, okay….it's okay" the ensuring look she gave him made him relax a bit without being entirely sure what she meant. "Let me take a look" she said and with her other hand pulled his own hand away from his wound.

He hesitated for a moment and then he agreed letting her lift his shirt up on his right side to reveal the cut that seemed pretty bad and now was letting out a new wave of blood.

"You should go to the hospital" she told him as she moved to get up but Killian grabbed her hand before she could.

"NO!" he begged her with the little energy he had left after all the bleeding. "Please" his blue eyes made it impossible for her to shout at him now and tell him that he needs to stop being a baby and get him to the hospital.

"Killian…" her voice soft like a caress "this is pretty bad, a doctor should take care of you"

"They gona ask question and you know it. Please…" he said softly as well.

Emma wasn't sure what he was asking from her… but she wasn't even sure she wanted to call the police or an ambulance and give him away to them. So she only agreed to whatever he was asking.

"All right, take off your jacket and your shirt…I'm gona search for some bandage and iodine, I think I have some in the bathroom" she got off the couch but before she get out of the room Killian stopped her again.

"Swan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you" _

* * *

He watched as her fingers skillfully slide across his skin, afraid that she might hurt him, her moves were extra slow and careful. Emma cleaned his wound the best she could. It's not like she had to do something like that before, but at her job she was pretty familiar with injuries and the sight of blood didn't shock her anymore. The cut was pretty deep but hopefully it wasn't bleeding as much as before after the pressure she put on it. The guy had manage to do pretty good job starting the injure from Killian's right side on his ribs and continuing all the way to his front little above his belly button. She couldn't help but notice how smooth his skin was there, maybe she even let her fingers linger on his dark hair of his abdomen little more than necessary. Pull it together Emma…

His raspy voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she looked up at him "Ehm… Do you have any rum?" he tried a tiny smile "I could really use some before you sew me up"

"Uh, yeah…I think I have some" few seconds later she was back with the bottle of rum and two glasses. She was definitely gona need some herself if she wanted to find the courage to stick a needle into his skin.

Killian emptied his glass with one swallow and she purred him a second one while she took a few sips from her own.

"Okay I'm ready" he said and Emma saw him tighten his left hand on his knee where it was resting.

"Who said _I_ am?" she said and drunk some more rum.

"It's okay swan, you can do it. I had much worse… I won't feel a thing, I promise" he tried to calm her but her hand was still shaky.

"Don't try to play it all sweet to me Jones!" her voice going a bit higher "since you won't be an adult and go to the hospital, then you'll shut up and let me do it however and whenever I like"

Killian just raised both hands in defense and nodded. Here goes the stupid smirk again. "As you wish".

"Now hold that breath of yours…" she said gentle as she began to work on his skin.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: New followers welcome aboard! Thank you all for the support you guys! I couldn't do this without you, I'm very touched by your liking in this little story. Keep reading ;)_

* * *

His soft snoring echoed in the quiet room, she could see his chest rising and falling with every breath, and his eyelids falter as if he was dreaming. The painkillers did a good job in relaxing him and when Emma suggested he should lie down for a bit before he go out there again with a fresh wound in danger to tear it open, he had agreed. Not that after all the alcohol and the pills, that made him sleepy, he had much of a choice. So Emma helped him walk towards her bedroom and laid him down on his back carefully. "I'll wake you up in a while to see how you doing" she had said and left him alone to rest. Now standing in the doorframe looking at him, he seemed so harmless, even cute, sleeping like that. He looked nothing like the dangerous man he suppose to be. But that doesn't change the fact that she has to keep an eye on him and be careful.

A knock on the door startled Emma and she closed the bedroom door quietly behind her. Who could it be at this hour? A quick glance at the clock told her it was past 23:00. Panic started to crawl on her since she suddenly was very aware of the situation. She had a criminal sleeping in her bed…side the fact that she was the cop who supposes to chase him.

She quickly peeked through the eyehole. Shit! Ruby…

Pretending she wasn't there or make her leave without opening the door, Emma knew wasn't a possibility. 'You just have to play it well and convince her to leave as soon as possible.' She told to herself.

"Emma?" Ruby's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"ehm…be right there" Emma hurried into the closet took off the dress in record time and pulled on her robe before she return to the door. She threw one last look on the closed bedroom door hoping that Killian wouldn't make any sound and ruin everything, and she messed up her hair a bit as she looked herself in the mirror before she opens the door.

"Oh hey Rubs" she said with a pretend sore voice.

Ruby was inside in a second. "Emma, where were you?" storming in the living room she kept going "I was hoping you'd showed up at the gala sooner or later…but as I saw it got late and you were nowhere to be found I got worried. I called you 3 times". Emma frown trying to think about where her phone even was, probably somewhere in her purse, no curious she didn't hear it with all the bloody mess that was going on in her apartment a few hours ago.

Ruby was looking at her now, taking in her whole picture "are you all right?"

Emma who moved finally to close the door, walked to join her in the living room "No actually, I'm not feeling that well. I must have gotten some stomach bug or something I already spend much of my time hugging the toilet" she forced a fake smile to convince her "I thought I was going to feel better and manage to come… but I didn't have the energy, sorry that I didn't call you".

"Aw poor Ems, no need to apologize. Did you take any medicine?"

"uhm, yeah I did. You should probably leave now though. I don't want you to catch the bug as well".

"Yeah, yeah you are right. I better be going and leave you to rest. Drink some cola, it helps. I'll tell Dave you won't be coming in tomorrow. And I'll call you in the morning to see how you feel. AND to tell you every little dirty detail from the evening with the sexy firemen" Ruby winked at her as she was heading towards the door already. That was easy. "Night sweetie. Feel better soon".

"Thanks Rubs, have a good night yourself" Emma harried to push the door closed after she left and let a heavy sigh as she leaned on the door with relief.

Satisfied from her conversation with Ruby, Emma went to check up on Killian who hopefully hadn't woken up from the incident and he was still sleeping soundly on her bed. She quietly cracked the bedroom door open and peered inside. All in place, Killian still asleep.

She walked closer to the bed and carefully sat down next to him. He was shirtless, wearing only his jeans. Emma had taken off his boots when he drifted fast asleep the moment she helped him lay down. The sheets were pooling low on his stomach and half of his bandaged wound was visible.

She needed to wake him up to see if he was feeling ok. She is not a doctor, she had no idea if she did everything right, he might still need a real doctor to take care of him. For a few moments she looked at him, thinking what mess she got herself into. If only anyone sees him there in her house, her being the one helping him out instead of doing her job… Emma didn't like the trail her thoughts were taking, so she decided to focus on his features instead.

He was indeed a handsome man, she couldn't deny that. She may play it cool in front of Ruby every time her friend mentioned his good looks, but encouragement was something Ruby didn't need if Emma wanted to hear other things coming from her mouth all day beside him. He could easily be that guy that would catch her attention if she would notice him passing by, or sitting in a bar, if the circumstances were different. Way much different.

His usually neat dark hair, now were falling to his forehead in strands. His thick eyebrows were completely relaxed, in contrast with their usual expressions, and his lips were slightly open as he was breathing deeply. Her finger itched to move on their own and trace that scar on his cheek that was getting hide under his stubbled skin. But she held herself back as she shook her head to get her brain to work.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a soft shake but Killian didn't move a bit. She did it again, this time with a whisper "Killian?"

The man only closed his lips as he swallowed but still didn't open his eyes.

"Killian, wake up" she moved her hand this time without realizing it and she slide it softly over his cheek.

His eyes opened slowly this time and when they did, Emma pulled her hand away fast as if she got burned.

He cleared his throat before he spoke "Emma…" his voice barely louder than a whisper but that didn't stopped Emma's skin from shivering. It was the first time she hears him say her name and a warm feeling made its way into her belly even if it shouldn't.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, as he was trying to realize where he was? What had happen? Why he had the impression she was caressing his cheek a moment ago? All blurry in his head, that now seemed to have a bad headache on top of all.

He tried to move so he can sit up a little but the pain hit him and a loud groan escaped his mouth.

Emma's hand was fast on his chest pushing him to stay down "stay still!" she said and sounded part scared, part strict. "I don't think you should be moving yet, you might tear the stitches open" her voice was softer now that she saw him relax back down.

"How long I was out?" he asked as he blinked a few times to get rid of his sleepiness.

Emma looked at her watch "about two hours…maybe a little more. I just wanted to make sure you feel ok and nothing went wrong"

He looked up at her with a soft gaze "I feel like my head is going to burst…" she saw him rub his fingers on his forehead "and my cut hurts a bit, but other than that I'm ok, no side effects I suppose" he tried a tiny smile with his obviously too tired face.

"Yeah it's probably all that rum you had mister, don't complain, take the responsibility of your acts" she smiled back at him now that she saw he was out of danger. "I'm gona get you some Advil and then try to sleep again it will do you good" she went to get up but he stopped her.

"Actually…" he started and she looked at him "…I need to use the bathroom…" he said kinda embarrassed and looked down on his toes that were popped under the sheets "…Ehm...I know I overstepped your kindness tonight and I'm so grateful for everything you did for me, but …" he looked up at her again with puppy eyes "…maybe you would be so kind to help me get up and visit your bathroom?"

He felt ridiculous asking something like that from her. He was a tough man but he didn't feel so tough now. Emma rolled her eyes but didn't say anything even she had the opportunity to make fun of him if she wanted. But instead she walked closer to the bed and leaned down to help him up. Few moments later, with small, careful moves, he was sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet stepping on the floor.

Emma put her arms around his waist to help him get up "Come on" he leaned a bit on her placing his own arm around her shoulders "That's it…careful". The moment he was standing he looked down at her. He never been so close to her before and she could smell his spicy scent so clear. His skin under her fingertips was warm from the bed and she could feel every smooth inch of him wherever she was touching him.

The blue of his eyes so intense while he was looking at her, and the moment he wet his lips with his tongue Emma had to clear her throat and look away from his face if she didn't want her knees to give in and both of them to end up on the floor.

When they reached the bathroom, which was hopefully close to the bedroom, Emma helped him to get inside "well…" she hesitated for a moment, not sure what she should do next.

"It's alright Swan, I can put my pants down on my own, you don't have to help me on this one" he gave her a smirk that shouldn't look so flirty on a man in pain.

Slowly she pulled her hand from around him and let him standing as she took a few tiny steps back "are you sure you can manage…? Cause…I guess… I could…" she waved her hand towards him hesitantly.

Killian raised his eyebrows in amusement and smiled wide back at her "would you now Swan?..."

If he wasn't hurt she would have punch him right there, but she confined herself in an eye roll "you're fine on your own" and with that she was out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her, leaving him to do his business while she was waiting in the hallway. Few moments later he opened the door and he exited carefully while he was holding his weight up on the handle.

"All done" he simply said and reached out his arm for Emma to help him walk again.

When she settled him down on the bed again Killian's tiring expression was back.

"I'll bring you that Advil now and some water, do you need anything else? Are you hungry maybe? With all the mess before I didn't had time to think any of that, I'm kinda hungry myself" she was on her way to the door already when she looked back at him again "I'm gona make some noodles real quick, want some?"

"Don't put yourself in trouble Swan, I'm fine, just the pills if you please"

"I'm gona make some for me anyway, it's no trouble. Beside, you have to eat something with all the pills and alcohol you had"

"Well, in that case…do you happen to have any hot sauce?" he asked as she was already halfway to the kitchen, where he couldn't see her smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: …and here we are again with a new chapter! I used a little bit of Killian's pov this time, which I enjoyed a lot and there gona be small bits of his pov every now and then from now on. Since it's easier though, I'm sticking with Emma's for the most part. EnJoY!_**

* * *

They ate their late dinner in bed. Well he was laid in bed with the tray Emma brought him with his food and pills, and she was sitting on the edge next to his feet munching on her noodles and keeping him company.

She didn't know why she felt the need to do that. But she did it anyway.

The conversation between them flowed surprisingly easy, as Emma tried to avoid anything related with what happened tonight. She kept the thousand questions that were burning on the tip of her tongue in bay but she couldn't stop them from popping into her brain every time her eyes fall on him. What he was doing when he got attacked? What did he want from Gold after all those years? But the one that was burning her the most, why he came to her tonight?

He had made clear that wasn't the kind of man who asks for help, or the type who let others take care of him. Maybe he was too proud for that..? But Emma couldn't blame someone for the same things she did herself as well. But what made him come to _her_ tonight?

Although the scariest thing was that she thought she already knew the answer to the last question.

When he finished his meal, Emma took the tray from his hands adding her own bowl in it as well and got up.

Killian didn't take much longer to fall asleep again and she made her way to the living room where she crashed on the couch with a blanket she had in spare.

She felt like her head is going to explode after a night like that, but slowly her exhaustion took over and the sleep claimed her.

* * *

Killian opened his eyes to a semi dark room. It was still very early in the morning so the sun wasn't fully out yet. Through the blinds, the small amount of light that had managed to slip in, helped him see around the room. And for a while he did just that. Sat there looking around Emma's things.

A pair of brown short boots in the corner, a bathrobe hanging behind the door on a hook, a bottle of perfume on the dresser, a copy of a worn book on her nightstand. He took in every detail trying to figure out more about her. He could see 'Emma' written on all of her things. Every tiny thing in this room, her room, looked like they belong. Everything but him.

Killian Jones had forgotten how it feels to have someone taking care of you, even if it was just out of compassion, or pity. He's been alone for so long that he had even forget how it feels to have dinner with someone, if you can call noodles in bed a proper dinner.

As the memories from last night came back to him, he let them sink in for a moment without thinking about the circumstances or the consequences. He remembered how Emma laughed in his try to eat his dinner without spilling it on the bed. But he didn't care because the sound of her laughter was one of the most beautiful he had ever heard!

It made him smile to himself as he was laying there in the quiet room alone. But then his smile turned into frown.

This wonderful woman who had taken care of him last night, didn't deserve the troubles he was bringing upon her against her will simply because she was too kind to kick him out the door the moment he appeared. Because that's what he was, nothing but trouble.

He is been disappointment to everyone all of his life. Never did any good to the people around him. Instead they were getting hurt because of him. He lost them all in the end. His parents…his brother… and even the only woman who started to change his stone heart once…

And now he was here, ready to ruin the life of one more…Emma's.

No, he wouldn't allow to himself to do that. Not again. Not this time.

Killian pushed the covers aside as he pushed himself up flinching in the process as the pain hit him. He looked around for his shirt but it was nowhere to be seen so he assumed it was still somewhere in the living room along with his jacket and his boots from the night before.

* * *

Emma yawned and stretched her body on the couch feeling her spine protest a little bit for the stiffness. As she open her eyes, a blurry image of Killian Jones appeared in front of her and she immediately sit up.

Killian froze in place.

"Hey..." she said as she rubbed her eye with her hand "everything alright? Why are you up? You need anything?" her voice still raspy from sleep.

Killian didn't answer and she took him in as she looked at him. Shirt and boots in hand, slowly and apparently quietly walking towards the door, speechless, as he got caught.

"Killian, what are you doing?" she was up now walking towards him without hesitation taking his boots from his hands and placing them down. "You were leaving?" she asked confused.

Killian sighed, putting his shirt on the couch defeated that his plan to escape unnoticed, was ruined.

"Look Emma…" her green eyes looking straight into his wasn't helping "I'm really grateful about everything you did for me last night. You didn't have to do any of this, you didn't have to put up with me, let me into your house, your bed…" his eyes look sad "…you didn't have to do any of those things but you did. And I wish I could repay you somehow but…" he looked at his bare feet not standing to look her in the eyes anymore "it was a mistake that I came here…"

Emma cut him off by placing a hand on his forearm "Killian…it's okay, what got into you all of a sudden?" he raised his eyes to where her hand was touching him "I didn't do anything that I didn't want to. Beside…" his eyes found hers again "you are already here, what's done is done. It sure is a dangerous thing that you came here, anyone could have seen you, but you needed my help and it's not a shame to admit it. I took the risk of keeping you here on my own, it's _my_ decision and yes its reckless but _I_ made it. Now sit down before your wound tear open."

She gave him a light shove towards the couch and Killian obeyed. He didn't say anything else even if he should have. He should have tried harder to convince her, insist on his decision. He should have tried harder to leave.

But something inside him made him not to. And how could he, when he was so taken aback by the way she treated him? It's been a long time since someone 'insisted' for him to stay. He didn't deserve her kindness but he sure enjoyed it, so he couldn't find it in himself to ignore her words, open the door and go as far from her as possible.

Instead he sat right there, on her couch, for now. Let her change his bandage and take care of his cut with her delicate fingers, eat the delicious breakfast she made him, listen to her melodic voice as she was talking about this and that.

The morning flew by pretty quick for both of them and before they realize it, it was afternoon. What took them both out of their laughter, when he was telling her the story from when he broke his leg while biking and his brother made him stay in bed for weeks, was a knock on the door.

Killian saw Emma's panic rise and her carefree mood was gone in an instant. For a moment there he felt the warmth in his heart when he realized he was the one who made her laugh, that sound that he would never get tired of hearing. But that knock on the door brought them back in reality.

Killian knew that earlier that morning, Emma's friend and partner, Ruby, had called to see how her pretend sickness was doing, so it couldn't be her at the door now.

"Quick, go in the bedroom" Emma whispered and gave him a hand to help him get up. Hopefully his injure was much better and he could walk to the bedroom easier than the night before.

"Who is it?" Emma asked when she was sure Killian was hidden away.

"Emma? It's me David"

What did David was doing there, Emma wondered. He rarely came to her house, especially out of sudden. Maybe Ruby had informed him about her health and he came by to see her?

She opened the door and smiled, doing her best to act cool.

"Hey…Dave…"

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Sure…" Emma let him in, not wanting to draw any attention if she acted weird now.

"How you've been? You feel better?" David asked her while he took few steps further inside and looked around. Why would he look around?

"Ehm...Yeah, I'm feeling much better today. I guess it was a food poison or something…"

"Good, good." He turned around to meet her curious gaze

"Anything happened?" Emma finally asked not being able to wait for him to come around anymore.

"Do you happen to know anything about Jones?"

Emma felt her blood turn cold. She froze in place but she knew she had to act smarter than that so she fast swallowed the lump on her throat and start walking towards the kitchen trying to act like she had no idea what he meant. Which was half true.

"Like what?" she asked naturally while she filled herself a glass of water to busy her hands.

"He is missing" David now was standing behind her "since yesterday, nobody seen him anywhere, Ruby couldn't find him this morning in his usual hangouts, I thought you might knew something"

Emma turned around even if her brain was telling her not to "why would I?" she tried to sounds as if she didn't care. Hopefully years and years in this job had trained her well on acting.

"Well, Humbert said he saw you with him at the docks the other day…"

Emma cut him off before he could start assume things. "That was part of my job" she said with an annoyed tone.

"Emma it's not your job to hang out with the guy. He might be dangerous"

Once again Emma cut him off feeling more and more frustrated "David, We don't even know that. And I try to do my job as I think best. I didn't break any of your _rules_ this time."

The moment was filled with tension "I'm just saying…" David put his hands on his waist and let his head fall "be careful Emma".

Emma crossed her hands in front of her chest "I am"

David nodded knowing that pushing her any further wouldn't lead anywhere, he knew Emma and how stubborn she could be. "I hope to see you tomorrow at work if you feel better"

He walked himself out before he heard Emma seconds before she close the door behind him "bye".

She took a deep breath before she untangled her fingers from the handle and walked to the bedroom "Killian we're clear, you can come out now" she opened the door of the bedroom but all she saw was an empty room and the curtain waving in front of the open window.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Emma returned to work. She was trying to hide her nervousness, especially from Ruby who always seemed to sense things beyond the obvious.

She was wondering what happened to Killian. Where did he go? Was he okay? Why he had leave so sudden?…without even a goodbye… Emma shook her head. How stupid of you to think he owned you a goodbye Emma. Why would he?

It was around 11:00am when David appeared in the door of Emma's and Ruby's office announcing them that they are assigned a new case.

"What do you mean? What happened with our old case?" Emma had run after him in the hallway while he kept walking with a stack of papers in his arms and walking fast apparently in hurry.

"We got Jones. There is no case anymore" David told her simply

"What do you mean you got him? you found where he was?" Emma's heartbeat started to race.

"Well we didn't just found him but also we arrested him, he is locked in a cell safe and sound. Case closed" Emma felt her breath getting caught both by the news and chasing around David in the hallways of the building.

"What happened?" thank god he finally stopped and turned around to talk to her

"We found drugs at the room he was renting, we got some information about him hiding in an old warehouse near the harbor all these days. So we found him, arrested him, he is going through trial on Monday."

"But…who gave those informations?" Emma was trying to process all the things she just heard. She had no idea Killian was involved with drugs. And someone just claimed that Killian was in a warehouse while she knew pretty well where Killian was hiding for the past couple of days…

"Emma, aren't you happy you are out of this case? It was all you wanted since I put you into it." David sighed "Just come around my office at 11:30 so I can fill you in your new case" he didn't wait for her to agree before he turn around and kept walking down the hall.

"Dave!" Emma shouted few seconds later

David stopped again and turn to look at her

"Can I talk to him?"

David rolled his eyes before he spoke. "Be my guest. He is in 375"

* * *

"You know I didn't do anything right?"

His voice sound almost desperate. Not because he was in there though, not because of the accusation. He sounded desperate to know she believed him.

Emma signed and turned to spoke to the guard before she get back to Killian "Give us a moment please"

When the man walked away she got closer to the bars.

"Do you believe me Swan?" He whispered, asking directly now.

Emma looked at him for a few seconds that seemed like ages before she answer him.

"I don't know why, but I do" his face seemed to relax in her response, why he even cared so much about what _she_ believed? The proofs were proofs, and he wasn't even _her_ case anymore.

"I mean…we both know where you've been" she motioned with her eyebrows what she couldn't say out loud just in case. "Do you think someone else knew and wanted to trap me so I can't prove you weren't where they claim you were?"

His face was leaning between two bars he was holding with his hands trying to get as closer to her as possible

"Maybe… I don't know Swan…" he sighed deep "That's exactly why I didn't want you anywhere near me…I never wanted you involved in this".

"Let's not go through this again" no point in that now, Emma thought and Killian nodded slowly in agreement.

"You know, I never had anything to do with drugs, I did many things that I'm not proud of, but I never got even close to jobs like that." he wasn't looking at her, just some spot at the stained floor, while he was talking. "Especially since they took Liam away from me" his voice couldn't sound any sadder.

"Your brother?" She asked barely loud enough for him to hear.

Emma remembered his short mention about his brother's latest years and how once again Gold took one more loved one away from him by getting him involved with drugs without Killian knowing anything about it until the day he was standing in front of his brother's casket a rainy Friday afternoon, when he learned the truth from his brother's mate, Robin, and he sworn to take revenge.

Killian nodded his head but Emma didn't ask anything more on that. She didn't want to cause him more pain.

"It was Gold" he said as quietly

"Killian do you have any proof of that?, cause I can't do anything really, especially when all the proofs are against you."

Killian chuckled dryly "The man is working spotless, do you really think he would let even a tiny detail uncovered to lead to him? He makes sure he covers his tracks. That's why he is still wandering free out there while I'm still ending up in here."

"Look, we only got till Monday morning. That's when you going on trial and things will be much harder to help you out from there. I mean its only 3 days, its gona be hard. So we better move fast." She was babbling and she knew it. But she was trying to avoid Killian's playful smile that now had take place in his face.

"We?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean…me…I better move fast, cause you are stuck in here." She waved a hand at him

"So are you gona help me, love?" his look was still suggestive

"You really need to stop calling me that in my work place" his mouth opened but it closed when Emma raised her hand to stop anything he was about to say "And no. that doesn't mean you get to call me that when you are out of here"

His expression went back to serious in a second and Emma wondered how he can swing between moods so fast.

"So you think I have a chance?"

"I can't promise you anything really. But I can I promise you I will try"

His lips turned upwards in the ends even so slightly "Thank you love".

* * *

The night was proven restless for Emma. But she didn't really have any other expectation from the moment she left the station. Her brain was running with two hundred miles per hour thinking for possible solutions. Even something temporary that would gain them some time at least. The fact that she was thinking about _them_ as a team against the crime was not something that helped with thinking logically.

She took the informations she needed from Graham, who for her own good had a crush on Emma since the day he set foot in the service. She should be feeling at least a little bit guilty for taking advantage of his feelings to make him let her see the report for Killian's arrest. But she couldn't think of that now too. She just needed to do anything in her power to find a way out for Killian and if that was the price she had to pay, let be it.

The good news was that there were no fingerprints from Killian on the packages they find. But they were found in his room which was quite as bad. She may not had any idea how to proof Killian innocent, but the fact that Killian had been with her the whole time while the report was saying that he was hiding in that warehouse for the last 3 days, was proof enough for her, and only her sadly, that maybe Killian was more innocent in many other things Gold had accused him In the past.

It took Emma, a cold shower, yesterday's leftovers, half bottle of wine and 5 hours of plotting and research online to reach the point of desperation and disappointment that gave her a nice headache.

It was already way past midnight and she knew that she was getting nowhere tonight. She creased a piece of paper that she was holding and tossed it with frustration on the floor along with others that found the same destiny and now they were creating a pool of trash at her feet.

She knew that if she was pushing herself to keep up she would end up playing loops till it was madness in her head. So she decided to take a little nap there on the couch and rest her eyes for a while before she gets back to work.

Tired eyes closed and even more tired mind shut down the moment her head hit the pillow and she wrapped herself up in a strangely peaceful slumber. When her eyes flew open from a dream, in surprise she realized that she had sleep for longer than what she intent to.

She shot up from the couch with her messy hair and her hooded eyes to search the papers that were spread on the coffee table in front of her. When she found the one she was looking for with the details of the trial she smiled to herself while reading the name of the person who would take charge of the case. Regina Mills.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: alright people, we finally coming to the point where this whole fic idea started in my head. You'll know what I mean at the end of this chapter. That's where all the fun begins ;)**_

 _ **For once more I wana say how effected I am by all your responses. As a beginner writer, all those numbers of followers, favorites, views…makes my heart swell.**_

* * *

A hurried knock on her office door in the early morning made Regina groan in annoyance, when she glanced at her watch. Way too early to deal with mindless human beings, before even finishing her latte.

"Who is this?" she didn't care one bit that her voice sounded quite hostile.

The door flew open before someone answer back and a stormy Emma Swan was standing in the middle of her office.

"Uhm sorry Regina but I really needed to see you as soon as possible."

Regina let a heavy sigh drop from her red lips.

Emma wonder how some people, apparently including Regina, can get up in the crack of dawn and make a perfectly straight black line around their eyes, or put on so much hairspray that not even one hair is out of order.

But of course Regina Mills always was a woman of order. And not only on her job. They weren't calling her "the evil queen" for no reason. She had earned that nickname with her strict and cold character, including her spotless makeup and her crisp suits.

Emma didn't know what to think about her own state of clothing and make up. Hurrying to leave home she threw on whatever she found in front of her, her hair was a mess from the windy car ride and there was even a ketchup stain on her sleeve, which thankfully was hidden under her brown leather jacket. Not even a mention about make up.

Emma shook her head in order to focus on more important things that were urgent right now.

"To what do I own the honor miss Swan?" Regina said completely uninterested.

"I need your help"

Emma explained Regina the case and how she was trying to prove Killian Jones innocent, but she needed extra help if she wanted to do that with no actual clues. She gave her all the details and everything she knew hoping desperately that Regina with her experience in law, would see a window out that Emma herself couldn't see.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan…" Regina raised from her chair and walked around her huge desk to stand in front of the window that was holding a breathtaking view of the harbor "…but there is nothing I can do to help you and your friend. If things are like you say, the only thing you can do is hope for his time in jail pass by fast. I don't suppose he will get many years as it has."

Regina now turned around and with crossed arms in front of her chest looked at Emma who seemed like she was expecting something more.

"But…" Emma stuttered looking for words "…there is got to be something, the guy is innocent. I mean… he is not a saint, I know that, but the thing they accusing him now isn't true."

"And how can you be so sure when there is no proof of that Miss Swan?" Regina's raised eyebrow was a classic intimidating move she used but Emma knew she couldn't tell her how she was so sure. Not if she wanted to keep her job and avoid getting in trouble.

"I just do" she simply said "I can sense when someone is lying and I know he isn't"

Regina chuckled dryly "of course, I forgot you have superpowers miss Swan, I've heard the same silly thing in an older case when we crossed paths again. The Booth case, wasn't it? When you worked your magic to solve the case." Emma followed her with her eyes as Regina walked across the room to grab a file from the shelf behind her desk.

"Too bad for you that the court doesn't take these kind of abilities as reliable sources". Regina took her seat as she opened the file in front of her and put on her glasses. "Have a nice day miss Swan" was her last words before she bend her head and started reading.

Emma stood there frozen for a few seconds before Regina lifted her head just a bit to look at her behind her glasses and nod her head towards the door, to make clear she has been dismissed.

* * *

The horn of Emma's bug was pushed a little more violently than necessary when the car in front of her didn't start in time with the green light. The warmth of the day had Emma take off her jacket and throw it in a ball in the back seat while a stack of papers were in the passenger seat next to her.

Leaving Regina's office while hitting once again dead end, made Emma's frustration grow. The unusual traffic wasn't helping either. At the next red light she rubbed her temple with her thumb to avoid the headache that was coming.

She needed more time.

He needed more time.

Until suddenly something clicked in her brain. Regina's words came back and a strange idea swirled around her head. Maybe it wasn't a good idea though. But was there any other option?

Without much thinking she grabbed her phone from her purse and typed a text to Ruby.

 **Meet me at the Rabbit Hole in 10'**

She turned the bug around at the next light to head there. If anyone would support her in this idea, that would be Ruby.

* * *

"I knew you had a thing for that guy!" Ruby's wicked smile was saying all her brain was thinking before even Emma had the chance to explain properly.

"Shhh! Can you lower your voice?" Emma looked around to see if any of the few patrons turned their attention on them "and I don't have any _thing_ for Killian, okay?"

Ruby rolled her eyes in a 'yeah right…' kind of way.

When Emma met her few minutes earlier and told her what she had in mind, she could imagine that if any other person was sitting across from her on that bar stool, their reaction would have been 'are you out of your mind?'. But maybe that's why her choice was Ruby, the only person who would not only support her in this, or not attempting to stop her but also being thrilled about it apparently.

"Oh come on Ems, I mean okay the guy might be innocent and all, but you wouldn't do this for anyone. You got to like him at least" 13:30 PM but still Ruby sipped at her very blue cocktail in front of her. "And you're talking to me… you can't fool me, I know you well enough by now to recognize that look in your face" she pointed with her index finder in Emma's face.

Emma grabbed it and lowered it on the counter top letting a sigh out "okay, okay. I…may…like him a little bit"

Ruby's eyes went wide "Ha!" but Emma stopped her before she start her victory dance around the place.

"But! That has nothing to do with my decision to help him avoid jail and gain some extra time to find more proofs that he is innocent."

"Are you sure you thought this through? Cause I'm all with you here, but it still doesn't change the fact that it's a huge responsibility" Ruby's gaze was softer now and more serious.

Emma nodded while she toyed with the cup in front of her "Yeah…I think he needs someone to believe in him for once, and for some strange reason, I do"

* * *

It was the next morning, in fact the last morning they had before the trial, that Emma had to convince David for the chance she was willing to take. She didn't expect anything less than David's actual reaction the minute he heard her. "There is no way I'm letting you do this" was his opinion and he was determined to stick with it firmly, as he stated himself.

But Emma knew he would turn around, as he always did, since the moment he met her. He was well aware of her stubborn personality and she was aware of his weaknesses and how to make him agree with anything in her head.

And with some 'dark magic' as Ruby had called it, she succeeded again this time.

Not that he had much of a choice when she started telling him that she is a grown woman who knows how to take care of herself. That she knew what she was doing. That she felt like she was doing something important after all those dead boring cases in this quiet town.

And after he made her promise him that she will be extra careful around him, he sighed defeated.

* * *

He had no idea how long had it been since that trial started, but he didn't pay much attention to the words that were coming out of judge's Mills mouth. Killian was pretty sure by now that he was going to jail. Once again.

He hadn't heard a word from Emma since the day she visited him in his cell and he was pretty sure that wasn't a good sign. He couldn't blame her, she tried and she didn't owe him anything. It was already too much that she offered to help him out in the first place.

Not to mention when he crashed at her place and she treated him with kindness beyond what he deserved.

But the trial started already and Emma Swan was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was better this way.

Killian raised his eyes the moment he heard hurried steps in the room.

"Your honor, I need to inform you about something" said the man who walked in first, followed by Emma. She was here.

Suddenly Killian's interest in what was happening came to life and he followed the whole scene in front of him with wide eyes.

He watched as the officer leaned close to the judge as he came near her and whispered something in her ear. He gave her a paper with something she read way too fast and the judge sighed almost annoyed.

She ordered for quiet in the room, after the fuss that followed the recent actions, and she announced "in lack of proofs Killian Jones will be under the custody of an officer 24/7 instead of the option of temporary custody in prison, until further notice, when new clues are found. Session is over" and the loud bang of the little hammer was heard.

Before Killian had time to process all that was happening, people were starting exiting the room, the judge was gathering her papers into her bag and the officer that entered minutes ago was now taking him by his forearm and pulling him with him.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: no amount of thank you will ever be enough for all your support in this ;)_

* * *

Things happened way too fast and the next thing Killian knew was that he was standing in the hallway of Emma Swan's apartment with a bag of his belongings to his feet.

"That was the stupidest thing to do" Emma heard his words and stopped her way to turn and look at him throwing her hands in the air

"Well, you are welcome!" the expression of her face was intense. That was the thank you? All this tension and sleepless nights the last couple of days, maybe it was time to let some steam off.

"Of course I owe you a thank you, but still it was stupid" he tried and she cut him off

"I'll tell you what's stupid! Stupid is staying up for three days now trying to find possible solutions and exclude them one by one till I'm down to none, or the fact that I didn't let you rot in jail! That's stupid!"

"I am sorry love" his look almost apologetic "I didn't meant it to sound like that, I don't know if I ever be able to pay you back everything you did for me since we met and till this day, or for the days to come for that matter. But this is way too much more than what I deserve."

He could see her walking around the living room frustrated but he kept going anyway "you put yourself in way too much danger, it's one thing to try to find evidence to help me secretly and it's a whole different thing to state to the whole world, wide and open that you will be taking me home" with his hands still in the cuffs his movements were limited but intense like hers nonetheless.

Emma shot him a deadly glance that made him swallow. Maybe he should have let things cool down before this talk. She raised her both hands to stop him from talking and she seemed like she was trying to control her temper. Her words were cold and serious.

"I'm going to try and take a nap. The device on your ankle has a gps on it that starts beeping on my phone when you go away more than you are allowed, so don't you even dare to think leaving this room. We gona discuss this later" and with Killian's agreement nod she left in the bedroom closing the door behind her with a loud bang that made him startle.

* * *

Emma woke up with the smell of something cooking. Something entirely out of ordinary for her little apartment in generally, but even more in the mornings. Her usual breakfast was something on the go from Granny's, or if she had some spare time before work, best case scenario was some peanut butter and jelly sandwich along with her coffee. But Emma was never much of a morning person, like those who wake up and create a feast of a breakfast.

She got up and wrap herself in the comforting fluffy robe before she exit her room, she had to get use to the fact that she wasn't living alone now. She made her way into the living room slash kitchen to find Killian with his back to her, poking around bacon in the pan.

He had folded and tucked in a corner of the couch his blanket and pillow that Emma had left out for him to use for the night. Dressed in different clothes now than the ones he was wearing the night before. A black simple t-shirt hugging his wide shoulders and a pair of grey sweat pants that was fitting him way too good, but Emma tossed this thought away before he caught her staring at him and embarrass herself completely.

In attempt to make her presence known, she cleared her throat before she spoke and that made Killian turn his head and look at her. "Good morning" she simply said before she walked a little further into the kitchen.

"Oh hey, Good morning." He smiled and continued his task with the bacon. "uhm...I'm sorry but I did a little incursion in your fridge and cupboards, I hope you don't mind" he said shyly and apologetically while biting his lower lip. Damn him, Emma thought.

She waved her hand "It's fine" she lowered herself on a kitchen chair.

"I would like to stop by for some groceries during the day if you've got some time. If we are about to do this and you didn't regret it already, I wouldn't want you to pay for my food and stuff."

"Why would I regret it Killian? I told you I know what I got myself into."

"I don't know, maybe because I was an ass yesterday?"

"Yeah, that you were." Emma said with a nodding of her head and raised eyebrows for emphasis "but you won't get rid of me that easily. So yes, we can stop by for groceries later, I'm not planning of feeding your fat belly out of my salary."

Killian tossed the bacon in a plate and turned off the stove, moving around like he was cooking in that kitchen for years. "Excuse ME!" he said with pretence offend "I happen to be very proud of my _fit_ belly" as he was talking he turned around and raised his shirt just a little as he patted his belly. Dark hair trailing down on his abdomen, disappearing under the waist of his sweats. And an indeed very lean body underneath.

Emma rolled her eyes and looked away with all the will power she owned in the early morning because she knew that if she kept looking at him it was dangerous.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. grease! Who eats bacon to start the day?"

Killian now moved the two plates with pancakes, syrup and bacon in them to the table, placing one in front of Emma and one on the other side where he would sit. "How do you drink your coffee?" he asked. And only then Emma noticed the pot with fresh coffee steaming on the counter.

"You didn't have to do all these" she said and she looked at the plate in front of her again.

"Oh come on, Swan. It's the least I could do. Take it as a thank you. Not that it's enough after everything you did for me, but at least it's a start" a start? Emma thought. "Now tell me how you like your coffee"

"ehm...one sugar, thanks" she said quietly as she poked the pancake in her place with her fork.

If they were about to make this thing to work between them, live in peace for as long as it would be needed without killing each other, they should both make some adjustments. It would help if they weren't ready to start a fight with every little thing that got in the way.

"So, can I ask you something?" Killian said softly as he sat down himself placing a mug of steaming coffee in front of her and she whispered a weak 'thanks' as she nodded.

"Why did you decide to bring me into your home? I mean I've heard of cases like that before, even they are rare, but usually the cop doesn't live along with the criminal" Emma heard the sting in his voice in the last word.

"It just makes things easier, for both of us. It would be exhausting to follow you around as before, and I bet you wouldn't like it either. I can just keep an eye on you for as long as it takes to find something on Gold and we can just co-operate better that way."

The look on Killian's face was some mix of disbelief with awe. "So you still going to help me with that?" he asked like he wasn't believing in his ears.

"Of course I am. Why you think we doing all these?"

Killian shrugged "to be honest, I thought you were looking for a chance to be alone with me." He said with a wink. Emma threw her napkin at him which he caught before it flew out of the table.

"Don't flatter yourself. We have business to do"

"So what you've been doing with your job? They just let you stay all day home guarding me?"

"I'll be taking some paper work with me home, I'll be investigating through my computer, that kind of stuff for now, and we'll see how it goes."

She saw Killian's face getting serious and he reached out his hand to cup hers that was holding her mug. She looked at him and he got the most sincere look in his blue eyes, she had seen so far from him. "Thank you Emma, for everything, I don't think it will ever be enough no matter how many times I say it".

With his hand still holding hers she couldn't even think of a proper answer "You better finish your greasy breakfast. We have shopping to do"

Killian let go of her hand with a smirk and dived into his food without noticing the smile hiding behind Emma's coffee mug.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: in this part we gona see a little of Emma and Killian living together, I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

The ride to the supermarket was like Emma had taken her 5 year old for shopping. Killian had picked every silly thing he could reach and threw it in the cart she was pushing. All colorful boxes with animated figures posing on them, cheesy things, sauces, candy, beers and sodas and a bunch of other stuff that Emma doubted that were even eatable.

"Oh no you won't…"

Killian paused before his hand reach the next item and turned around to look at her "What's wrong now?" he almost wined exactly like a 5 year old who was forbidden to get what he wanted.

"Captain crunch?...really?" Emma had crossed her arms in front of her chest as she stopped walking.

"But they are my favorite!"

"You seriously gona get kids' cereal..?" she arched an eyebrow.

"Who said they are for kids?" Killian now having the box already in his hands before Emma stole it from him and hold it up for him to see

"Here! It says it on the box. _Your_ _Kids are gona love_ _them_."

Killian snatched the box back "That doesn't prove anything, it's just says that kids happen to enjoy them as well, they are pretty good cereal Swan" and he threw the box into the cart before Emma bring another objection.

After a few more vivid conversations about the bubblegum shower gel and the cinnamon flavored tea they made it home with their hands full of shopping bags.

"You didn't have to carry all those up here Swan, I would have made a second trip to the car and get them." Both got inside the house and Emma kicked the front door closed with her foot.

"No big deal, I could get them" she simply said and put the bags down on the counter.

"Well…Thanks" he put the bags he was carrying himself down as well. "Speaking of your car…" he started

"What about it?!" Emma gave him a 'be careful what you gona say about my car' look.

"whoa, Easy love" Killian lifted his hands on the air defensively. "I just wanted to say…it's a pretty cool car."

"ow" Emma replied "yeah it sure is" Emma was always proud of her yellow beetle. They both started to get the things out of the bags and into the cupboards.

"I always liked the classics" Killian grabbed a six pack of beers and shoved them in the fridge. "How did you get your hands on one?" he casually asked.

"uhm…" Emma busied her hands with an empty bag "…it just stuck with me I guess".

"ah did you inherit it or something?" Killian kept putting things away while Emma looked like she was in her own world for a moment. "Hey…" he waited until she looked up at him "It's fine, I was just making conversation, you don't have to tell me".

She took her eyes from his face and cleared her throat before she continued "no it's okay. The bug used to be my fiancé's" she swallowed hard trying to pretend the best she could that everything was all right. "The only good thing I gained out of this relationship when he run away" she now moved to the living room taking off her jacket and hanging it in the closet.

Killian followed her out of the kitchen "He must have been a huge ass to do that to you" he said almost to himself. "I'm sorry"

"I won't argue with you on this one. He was indeed"

Killian gave her a half smile, happy that she didn't get drowned to what it seemed like haunting her just seconds ago.

* * *

"killian?" Emma closed the door behind her as she entered the apartment. A stack of papers in her arms. She had gone to the station to pick up some work for home, leaving Killian alone for an hour or so, trusting that he wouldn't snooping around her closet or something. He seemed like an honorable man after all.

"Killiannn?" she called for a second time, shrugging off a little at how domestic that sounded to her ears. No answer again. She put her files down on the coffee table and untagged her handbag from her shoulder.

She moved a bit nervous to the hallway seeing that the bathroom was empty and the rest of the house had no sign of Killian. "Shit" she fished her phone out of her pocket to check the gps app that didn't notify her that he was gone. If he had taken the device off somehow, it was supposed to start beeping as well. So why it didn't work?

"Stupid thing" Emma threw her phone on the counter with a little more force than necessary. There was a reason why Emma never was getting along with technology. Untrustworthy devices and gadgets that suppose to take over basic human actions, or instincts in this case.

Emma flopped down on the couch with a sigh. He was gone. She could feel the headache circling her, like a lion surrounding its victim and gets ready to attack.

And that's when she saw it. The little yellow post-it note glued on the back of the front door. She hurried to her feet taking the note in hand and reading it.

 _Don't freak out, you didn't lose me. I'm up on the roof ;)_

A little winky smily face? Really?.

Without any delay Emma grabbed her keys and left the apartment taking the stairs up.

And here he was. Casually leaning on the rail taking in the view.

"Don't ever do that again!" she shouted at him a little bit overreacting as she moved closer to him.

"Sorry love. I just got really bored in there." He looked at her with an apologetic smile and those very blue eyes.

"Oh sorry for not having a mansion where you can entertain yourself." Emma sounded a little annoyed, trying not to show it though. This was her house and she was proud of it. It was her own safe heaven and she loved it.

"I didn't have any problem with your lovely apartment Swan. It's adorable, really. I just felt a little…" he turned to look at the street below again "…caged I guess…so I thought I could come up here and get some fresh air"

"Oh… well. Next time let me know. That's why I gave you my number. You don't have to give me a heart attack until I find your note. Just send me a text or something"

Killian smiled "ah… so that's why you gave me your number…and I was starting to hope..." Emma cut him off before he finished whatever flirty line he had in mind.

"Be careful how you gona end that, I still got my gun strapped on me." She gave him a warning look. "how you even thought to come up here without having keys to get yourself back inside again?"

"I knew it wouldn't be long, and it's pretty beautiful up here that I don't think I would mind waiting for you till you get back. You've really done a good job making it look good, and that view…" Killian let a whistle out of his lips. "You can see the ocean down there" he pointed with his fingers the tiny boats that were floating on the water.

Emma watched him and realized he did that a lot. Getting enthusiastic over small things. A grown man, and a rascal for that matter, but with a soul of a little kid.

"I know that, you know… I live here," she said with a smile. "And yeah I enjoy being up here a lot myself. Its quiet and peaceful, I come here when I wana think, or relax." She already felt herself relaxing at that moment, leaning on the rail herself next to Killian.

"I'm gona make an extra key to give you tomorrow." She added and saw him from the corner of her eye raising his eyebrow ready for a comment that she blocked before he had time to say it. "Which you giving me back when this is over, don't get too excited"

Killian felt a pull in his stomach in the sound of that. 'When this is over'. Of course it would be over sooner or later fool. "Too late for that love." he said quietly as he turned to look at the harbor. "Do I get to put a keychain on it?"

* * *

It was three days later, on a lazy evening on the couch, after all the settling in this new reality for both of them for as long as it would take, the arrangements around the house rules and what was off-limits or not, when Killian finally felt like home.

For the first time in his life he felt like he was part of something. No matter how illusional or temporary this seemed it made him feel like he belonged. He knew he had no right feeling this way. It was just a job for Emma and she didn't invite him over for his company. But he couldn't help this warm feeling creeping up his chest.

For all his life he was running away from something, he was hiding from something, he was chased by something. This felt so much different. Just relaxing on a soft couch in a warm apartment. Enjoying some take out dinner with a breathtaking beautiful woman across from him on the other end of the couch.

For the first time in years, revenge and the thoughts about how to make Gold pay for what he have done to him, weren't the very first thing in his mind. Hate didn't take over all his body and soul making him act on it.

Killian moved his eyes away from the tv screen which was playing some 60's show in a very law volume, and he looked at Emma from the corner of his eye. She had been out earlier that day, doing some errands and other things about the cases she was taking care of, only returning tired after a day running around and attending appointments, as she had told him earlier when she returned.

She said she only had the energy to go take a shower and he promised to order some dinner and have everything ready before she was out of the bathroom, so she wouldn't have to do anything more today.

Now, sitting across from him, in her grey yoga pants and a too-big-for her white sweatshirt, her hair still a bit damp, pulled up in a messy bun that left a few strands down her neck. She had a bunch of papers on her lap, as she was sitting crossed legged, holding a chewed pen in one hand and her glass of wine in the other.

"uhg!..." she let out a sound of frustration, clearly not at the same relaxing state as Killian, and she threw her pen on the coffee table as a sign of giving up.

"The whole point of this evening Swan, was to relax and leave the tension of the day behind. For you that is, because I'm sitting around all day as you may have noticed." At Killian's soft voice she let her head fall back on the couch

"You know what? You are right…" she closed her eyes for a moment "you are very very right, and I really need someone to remind me to do that." she opened her eyes again and found Killian's blue ones boring into hers "I always keep working and think to myself 'just a little bit more' and I end up sleepless on top of the files".

Killian watched her sitting up again taking the papers from her lap and putting them down on the table and stretching her legs on top of them, keeping still her wine in hand. She relaxed herself on the couch and threw her head back as before.

"That's it for today. I'm relaxing" she said firmly.

"All right Swan, I'm gona make sure, you keep your word" he mimicked her position, stretching his own shocked feet on the table and putting his arms behind his head as he laid back.

Three solid minutes passed in complete silence "Mmm, this feels nice" Emma purred and buried herself a little deeper in the cushions.

Killian opened one eye and looked at her with a smile "It is, isn't it?"

"Yup, I can't remember the last time I did this. I could stay laid here till tomorrow afternoon"

"Well love, you are more than welcome to stay, I make a good cushion"

Emma gave him a side glare "Don't get your hopes up, I have a perfectly comfortable bed in there" she pointed with her finger towards her bedroom. "I just have to gather up my strength to walk till there." She took another sip of her wine.

"Okay okay, your lose, I'm giving you option number two" he said holding up two fingers to make his point "…to help you up with your relaxation plan"

"I'm listening"

"I've been told, I've been extremely talented with my fingers" that gain him another bloodshot look from Emma. "Don't get your hopes up darling" he ensured her, quoting her own previews words. "I'm referring to a foot rub"

"Foot rub?" she asked in disbelief.

"You've been walking around all day, I know your feet are killing you and there is no need to feel weird about it. It's just a foot rub. Of course if you seeking any other part of you to get massaged I'd be happy to oblige…"

Emma cut him off "Okay, but just because I'm letting you do this, don't get any strange ideas" and with that she moved her feet from the table and turned towards Killian letting them fall to his lap, too tempted by the idea to decline it. "if your hands move above the ankles, you'll lose them. Just a fair warning"

Emma once again fall back on the couch closing her eyes. Seconds later she felt Killian's strong hands kneading her sore muscles. Skilled fingers worked her tension out like he knew exactly where to touch her and how to move his pressure on her skin.

Wasn't long before she started to feel like a gooey blob and a soft moan escaped her mouth and made Killian's thoughts go crazy with ways he could make her do it again.

"God! You are REALLY good at this!"

"Told you so"


	12. Chapter 12

They both fall into a routine living together. Killian adjusted in this new reality and Emma arranged her current state with a stranger living in her house. Emma thought this whole thing, despite what David said and her own hesitation that it would work, it was going unexpectedly good.

Of course she kept doing her research on Killian's case and she had Ruby occupied with it as well. They may still have no progress but as long as they were keeping trying, sooner or later they would manage to find something. At least with Killian's help on their side now they weren't searching blindly.

As long as the days went by Emma was pretty sure they could make this 'living together' thing work and that she was able after all to put aside her obvious by now attraction for Killian and be professional. Of course it wasn't easy. Especially after that night when he gave her that massage and now she knew how his strong hands felt like.

There were moments she was imagining those hands wondering over her body, some nights she could feel them holding her tight on the large bed while she was thinking of him laid just few feet away on the couch. Or she couldn't stop her imagination when she was thinking about that dark hair on his chest that she had once felt with her fingertips.

But she was a grown woman, a professional. She could control herself when she was around him. She could ignore the pull she was feeling every time he was passing by her in the house or sitting close to her on the couch while there were watching tv.

The biggest temptation was coming over her when he was looking right through her with those ridiculous baby blue eyes of his. But still she was pretty sure she could control herself. Couldn't she?

Not that he was helping her in that matter. No. he seems like he was doing everything in his power to seduce her. Every word dripping off his mouth with extra sweetness wrapped in that very hot accent, every heated glance, she was even finding warm dinner almost every night as she was returning home.

She told him plenty times that he didn't need to do things in the house as he often did, like doing the dishes or vacuuming. But he insisted that he needed something to do so he won't go out of his mind all day in that apartment.

Emma promised him a day by the sea with the first chance she could get away from work and cases. She knew by now that water was his favorite place to be and since he was indeed locked up in her house for days, it wouldn't be so terrible to go get some fresh air.

One of Emma's hardest moments of self control, was a Tuesday morning. When she woke up much earlier than usual and since she couldn't go back to sleep she decided to get up and follow her daily routine, starting with a nice shower to wake her up completely.

As she was walking in the quiet house with her half open eyes, still in her pjs and headed for the bathroom, she bumped into something solid and hard and wet, in the place where the bathroom door should be.

Her already extended hand, to reach the knob, came in contact with Killian's stomach with more force, since he was coming out of the bathroom fast. A soft groan made Emma's eyes snap open and she was definitely awake now.

A very wet, half naked Killian was standing dangerously close. Her one hand now flat on his stomach were she had hit him and her other hand went up automatically resting on his chest the minute she came in contact with him.

His skin was cool from the water and damn him for not drying himself off, a towel hanging lousily around his hips, as if it was about to fall off any second now. Emma wasn't going to wait for it to happen as much as she wanted to.

And this divine scent radiating from his body, soap and aftershave, this stupid bubble gum shower gel he had bought the other day that put in Emma's head ideas about chewing on his skin.

"Uhm So…sorry, I was…I.." Good job Emma, could you be any clumsier?

"No, I'm sorry, it's my fault" Killian tried to explain. His wet hair that was plastered on his head. "I forgot my clothes out here, so I run out to get them so I can get dressed"

From that close Emma could see every detail in his eyes, even those little dots into the blue. "I wasn't paying attention, I was still asleep I guess" Emma tried her best to find an excuse, and she suddenly realized that his hands were on each side of her hips holding her in place. Something that probably happened the moment they collided. And yes, her own hands still on his very lean muscles.

She took a step back missing immediately the contact and he did the same with a shy smirk "Usually you are not up that early. I use to take showers this time so I won't get in your way later."

"Um, yeah I couldn't sleep any longer today for some reason, I don't know. But hey, you don't have to wake up in the crack of dawn to take a shower so you won't disturb me, its fine. We can work some schedule out."

Killian finally walked toward his sack to get his clothes and underwear, a black pair of boxer briefs if Emma wasn't mistaken, while she stood awkwardly there looking at him.

"No trouble at all love. I'm used to wake up early in the mornings, I can't keep my eyes closed after six, something that stuck with me from my early years in the navy."

"You were in the navy?" Emma crossed her hands in front of her chest as she walked further into the living room.

"Indeed I was, I joined the force two years after Liam did, when I turned 18. We spent five good years together in navy, until…" he bend his head down as he was looking into his sack, or pretending that he was looking for something. "Well you know what happened, no need to darken your day before it begins" he looked at her and smiled, but it wasn't the usual sad smile he had on every time his brother was mentioned. It was a genuine and sincere smile, as if he was happy that he was sharing his love for navy and his good memories with his brother with someone. Honoring him in a way.

"I better get in there and get dressed" he motioned with his hand towards the bathroom "if you are not in hurry to visit the bathroom of course, I can wait."

"No, no, go head" Emma said and he walked with a nod but before he could pass by her, she stopped him with her hand on his forearm. "Killian…"

He looked down at her and once more she felt like she was about to forget what she wanted to say, especially since he was once again so close and just in a towel. "…if..if you need to talk, about anything…I'm here" she wasn't sure why she said that, but the moment felt right.

His smile grew wider "Thanks love" and with one more piercing look he left for the bathroom and Emma definitely needed a cold shower now.

* * *

Why this damn key didn't work? Maybe it broke? Oh man! Why such kind of bad luck happens always late at night? One more shot to get the door open couldn't hurt but the attempt only made Emma drop her keys on the hallway carpeted floor.

When the door open on its own Emma raised her eyes from the floor where her keys were laying and her smile reached from one side to the other on her face "It opened! At last!" she yelled with triumph.

"Emma? What happened?" Killian who was standing behind the opened door took a good look at her very obvious drunk state "all right, come on in" he said softly as he pulled her hand.

"Wait!" she yelled once again "my keys" Emma made a move to grab them before Killian stopped her pulling her back up

"Shhh! people are sleeping. Get in, I'll get your keys" she didn't hesitate to oblige, happy to be inside her house finally.

After a while Killian joined her inside as she was trying hard to get rid of her jacket. Killian put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and helped her out of the jacket throwing it on a chair before he pulled Emma to sit down on the couch.

"Are you drunk?" he asked her directly.

"I'm not druuunk." The fact that she was pulling the words was enough proof of her state. "I just had a few drinks with Ruby, as you know"

It wasn't more than few hours ago when Emma had informed him that she was headed out with Ruby to catch up over a drink. He had ensured her that he would be fine, probably reading some book and sleeping early.

But obviously her drinking got out of hand for some reason and here she was now at two in the morning drunk as hell trying to open a locked door which seemed a task way out of her league.

"Aha" Killian agreed "Where do you keep your medicines? I assume you have some sort of painkiller around…"

"Bathroom, second drawer" she spit out and leaned on the armrest of the couch closing her eyes.

Seconds later Killian was back with two pills in his hand and a bottle of water "drink up" he gave her the items and sat down next to her putting a hand on her back urging her to do so.

Emma did as she was told and after she swallowed a big amount of the water she put it down on the table. "I think my head is about to burst"

Killian nodded in understanding "it usually happens when you drink the whole bar"

"uhhhmm" she just let out as she leaned back closing her eyes again

"Anything happened?" Killian asked worried, something must have caused her reckless behavior.

"He is out" Emma cried out with a moan as she rubbed her forehead to get rid of the pain

"Who is out?" Killian tried to make sense

"Neal"

Neal? Who the hell was Neal? He thought. "Out of where?"

Emma didn't respond back, apparently already asleep on the couch.

Killian let a deep sign and got up "come on lass, let's get you to bed" he wrapped his arms around her boneless body and carried her to her bedroom. Since her jacket was gone, it wouldn't be too bad if she stayed in her dress for the night. He wasn't so sure how Emma would take it if she would find out in the morning she was in her underwear.

He gently put her down on the mattress, carefully placing her head on the pillow. But when he moved to leave she didn't unwrapped her arms around his neck where she had placed them when he picked her up.

"Lass?" he whispered. Emma's eyes still close and a soft moan escaped her lips. God helped him, being inches away from her slightly open lips and hearing that heavenly sound.

"Emma? Do you hear me?" her arms still tight around him "You have to let me go so you can sleep"

He looked at her face for a few seconds before she finally spoke "Stay" she said and he tried to push back and untangled himself from her once more. He knew she was drunk and she didn't know what she was saying. "Please" she tagged on him again and he might be a terrible terrible person but he wanted to stay.

She would regret her drunken decision in the morning. He was sure about that. She might hate him and tell him that he should have been the responsible one and take the right decision since she was almost unconscious. But until the morning comes, it was a long time still.

He would probably never gona get an opportunity like that to share a bed with Emma Swan. And how could he refuse her a simple sleep together, when she was begging him like that.

"All right love, try to get some sleep. I'll be right here" and with that Emma relaxed her grip and moved further into the mattress to make room for him before she make herself comfortable on the pillow.

Killian climbed on the bed which carried her sweet scent and laid next to her in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He thought Emma fall asleep already and maybe she had but even unconsciously she leaned on him and snuggled her head on his chest placing an arm around his torso.

She could be as mad as she wanted to him in the morning if that meant he got to experience one night like that with her. Without any more guilt he wrapped his own arms around her and hugged her tight to himself. Imagining how this moment could feel so much more wonderful under complete different circumstances.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma made a great effort to open her eyes. Not the best idea she ever had. In the first rays of sun that hit her face, she closed them shut again. The hammering in her head wasn't helping either. She groaned in frustration when she realized that she probably had too much to drink thanks to Ruby again.

What time was it? And what day? Was she supposed to be at work today? Before she made one more try to open her eyes to glance at her phone on the night stand where she hoped it would be, she remembered that she wasn't supposed to be 'at work' any day. She felt the relief sink in as she was thankful for that weird situation she was living in currently 'working' from home.

She left a soft groan and sank deeper into her pillow, happy that she hadn't had to get up right away. Although she really needed something for her head. She stretched her body while yawning and suddenly, a little bit more awake now, she was aware that an arm was around her waist holding her from behind.

 _Oh no! Ruby what did you let me do?!_ She pressed her eyes closed with force as if the person who was sleeping next to her would disappear.

Slowly, without wanting whoever was there to wake up, Emma turned around in the person's embrace just enough to look at their face. _Shit! Killian?_

Emma's thoughts went crazy in her confused state. _God! What did I do last night?_ She pulled as softy as possible his arm from around her and placed it on his own lap praying that he wouldn't open his eyes now.

She didn't risk staying there any longer and she made her way to the kitchen on her toes. "Oh my god, this is terrible!" she whispered to herself. With one hand on her forehead and the other on her waist Emma was walking circles around the kitchen island trying to remember what happened but no luck was with her.

"Okay Emma relax. Coffee, I need coffee" she started the coffee machine and took a big cup out of the cupboard. The bigger the better she thought. She looked down on herself and realized she was still in that dress she was wearing last night. If something had happen with Killian wouldn't she be out of it? On the other hand, how drunk was she last night? Maybe she jumped on him and he didn't bother with her dress?

When the coffee was finally ready and those Advil were working their miracle, she sat down on a kitchen chair with her mug trying to put her thoughts in order.

 _I remember the rabbit hole, Ruby, cocktails, the news Ruby told me about Neal, shots after the cocktails, and it's always those damn shots. Note to kill Ruby later. Ruby hitting on the barman, getting late, ruby putting me in a cab and sending me home… stairs… long, long stairs up, Killian. Seems like a logical train of thoughts, so far… and then? Total blank. Please don't tell me you decided to act on your crash on Killian now!_

Emma's wild thoughts were interrupted by a throat clearing from Killian who was standing at the door, apparently making his entrance without her noticing. His dark hair mussed by sleep, or sex… His eyes half open while he was rubbing one hand on his left one, a devilish smirk on his lips.

"Good morning love" his words were dripping innuendo, which wasn't strange for Killian, but Emma had to make sure what happened last night before she make any assumptions.

"uhm, good morning" she murmured lowering her eyes back on her mug again while she took one more generous sip. Killian made his way to the coffee machine before he filled a mug for himself and taking a seat at the table.

"So…" he started. _That was it._ "How you feeling?"

She looked at him in exploration "Good..." she said slowly "a little bit of a hangover but generally okay"

He nodded satisfied while sipping at his coffee

"ehm…what…" she wasn't sure how to start, what she suppose to say? _Any chance we had sex last night?_

"What is it Swan?"

"Why you were sleeping in my bed?" she burst out, it was now or never.

Killian chuckled and Emma felt a jolt of anger. He was taking this as a joke? "Is this funny to you?" She asked annoyed putting her mug down.

"Sorry love, I just… no, it's not funny. I was worried about you, that's all. I thought you would wake up and be freaked out."

Emma's eyes went wide "What exactly happened last night in my bed?"

"Oh… OH.. you thought…?...oh no! no no, nothing happened! You were very very drunk, apparently" he motioned to her "and I put you to bed, because you were passed out on the couch. I didn't take liberty to free you from your dress, but when I settled you down, you refused to let me go and you asked me to stay, so I did" Killian scratched that spot behind his ear waiting for her reaction "Please don't be mad at me"

Emma relaxed slightly on her chair. At least she didn't do anything stupid beyond repair. "oh, I'm not mad at you"… Emma got up to refill her mug, "sorry for having to deal with me in that state last night"

"It's alright, I'm always a gentleman and when a damsel is in distress I never refuse my arms for comfort." Here it was again, that smirk like he was the most irresistible man on the planet and he knew it. Emma rolled her eyes at him. "seriously though, no need to apologize, Emma. You have done so much for me that I would never complain for making me stay in your bed" he was still smiling but there was a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"Any chance you remember what made you drink the ocean?" Killian asked and Emma's mind went back to last night, before everything went foggy. To what happened that upset her so much that she had to drink to forget, which she did very successfully as it seemed, was coming back to her, slowly and painfully. Neal was out. His time was over and he was now a free man.

"What do you say about that walk by the sea?" Emma suggested instead and saw Killian's eyes brighten with happiness.

"Give me 5' and I'll be by the door"

* * *

The water was twirling around Emma's toes on the warm sand. She had taken her shoes off, after Killian's insistence that she can't feel the sea if she doesn't let the water touch her feet and feel the sand move under her every time she was taking a step. So there they were both barefoot, Killian in a dark blue pair of jeans shorts and a white t-shirt, and Emma in her favorite hot shorts and a tank top.

Of course they were wearing their bathing suits underneath, as they both agreed it would be a great opportunity to enjoy the water since they got the chance. It was still early in the morning so the chill of the air made them decide that it would be best if they walk along the beach for a while, until the day gets warmer.

Emma wasn't so sure how she could handle a wet Killian in bathing suit, especially now that she knew how great his chest looked, how the drops rolling down his neck and on his collarbones and how the muscles on his back tight when he moves his arms. She wished she remembered the feel of those arms around her, holding her tight, from the previous night.

Since she can't change the fact that it happened, at least she could remember it. Not that she didn't like the idea of Killian in her bed, but how naïve and wrong would that be for their current situation! Maybe if things were different, maybe if this case was closed some day. Maybe she could hope…

Killian interrupted her thoughts for a second time today "It's really wonderful down here, I always dreamed about having a house by the sea. Just waking up and drinking my coffee in a view like that" he motioned with his hand across the bay. Emma could tell how fascinated he was from a scenery that he probably had seen many times in his life, especially in his navy years.

"You really love the sea, don't you?"

Killian smiled at her, this wonderful, sweet smile "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, but I am pretty perspective" she joked "my job and all you see…"

"So tell me Swan" Emma looked at him waiting "Who's Neal?"

The question stroked her like lightning, fast and out of nowhere. She felt the air leaving her lungs for a second. How he knew about Neal? She stopped walking and her face took an blank expression.

"It's alright if you don't wana tell me. I just thought you might feel better if you do" He wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her down where he took a seat on the sand. "Let's sit for a while".

Emma followed his suggestion and sit down next to him with her feet stretched in front of her barely touching the water with the tips of her toes as it was moving in and out. But she remained silent.

"Last night you mentioned that name, and you said 'he is out', you just said that before you passed out."

"It's nothing" she said with a sign while she kept staring ahead at the ocean. She could see Killian staring at her but she didn't turn to look at him she just kept looking at the waves and seabirds.

"It doesn't seem like 'nothing' when clearly upset you so much that made you get wasted"

Not many people in Emma's life knew about Neal, and generally not many things from her past, all of her friends knew her from when she moved to this town, took this job as a cop and made a fresh start, leaving everything behind. She had talked to Ruby about Neal, over a late night staring at starts in the night sky on the top of Ruby's Chevy.

And David knew few things about her past, how she grew up in the foster system, how hard her life was until she got here and found some peace. And that's maybe because she wasn't letting people close enough to hurt her anymore, at least that's what Mary Margaret say.

Killian's hand landed on her knee and her eyes fell there before she looked up at him "You can tell me" he said and while Emma would never feel safe enough to trust a statement like that, for some reason she wanted to. She trusted him.

And that's what she did. She told him everything since the moment she met Neal, how young and stupid she was and how he made her believe she was special, he made her believe that he loved her. How he promised the stars and the moon to her and how he put her into stealing so they can have their 'dream' life. She told him about how she fell for him, how she believed him, how much she wanted that 'home' she never had, and with him she could dream to have it one day.

She also told him how Neal put her into a big job which suppose to be their final. Big money that would secure them a cozy life. How Neal stood her up so cops were at her door one morning. The same morning that Neal disappeared from her life and left her pay for his crimes.

The whole time Killian was looking into her eyes with attention, his jaw tightening at some points, and his hand that was on her knee was clenching from time to time.

"After that, I came here" she continued "I didn't have a job, I didn't have a place to stay, I didn't have anything. David found me sleeping at the back of the bug one morning and took me to the station. Eventually he and his wife took me to their house until I could make it on my own. When he offered me a job at the station, I swore I would do anything in my power to make sure, guys like Neal pay for their crimes and never get away with it."

It was around noon and the sun was pretty hot already. Killian suggested they would find a place to swim and she could tell him the rest in the way "So did he pay?" he asked while they were both on their feet again and walking towards a small beach nearby.

"He did, few months after I started working as a cop, I had put some people search for him, you know when you want something done you have to do it on your own. So they found him hiding in a small town in the north. I never wanted to see him so David offered to go up there and made sure he got taken care of."

Emma was always grateful to David for his kindness and protective nature, for her he was the big brother she never had and she knew she own him for that.

"So I guess with good behavior and all he is out sooner than I expected" Emma felt somehow lighter now that Killian knew her story with Neal. Maybe sharing a bit of herself wasn't so terrible after all.

They were still walking when Killian stopped her and made her look at him. "Emma, you didn't deserve any of the things this guy did to you, I hope you know that" his eyes were somehow sad, like he was hurting for her.

"You are a special woman and you deserve to be treated as one. But the fact that he is out shouldn't upset you now, you have your life, a happy one, you gained so much, what does he have? He was stupid enough to let the best thing he ever had slip out of his hands and I don't know if he ever realized what you worth, but you definitely worth a lot. And you shouldn't let either that guy or anyone make you lose your faith in love. Just because he was a jerk doesn't mean every guy is"

Emma felt wetness in her eyes in Killian's words, he smiled softly and reached out to wipe her cheek with his thumb. "Now let's go swimming okay?"

She let out a weak chuckle and she wiped the rest of her tears "Absolutely".

The next moment Killian was taking off his shirt and threw it on the sand following by his shorts. Standing in this bathing suit and all his glory in from of her. Emma hadn't moved a bit "Are you coming?" he winked at her and she snapped out of her doze to follow him.

* * *

 _ **I bet you are pretty mad at me for cutting it right there huh?**_


	14. Chapter 14

Killian walked as fast as he could to catch up with Emma who was ten feet ahead of him on the stairs. _God the woman has lungs_. She was definitely avoiding him, she made that clear enough on the ride home where deadly silent was taking over, and she was cutting short any conversation he was trying to start to lighten the mood.

How could he be so stupid!? She was getting used to him around, she was opening up and they were having a great day at the beach, but he just had to go and ruin it all by kissing her. What was he thinking?!

Well he knew what he was thinking. He was thinking that he hadn't seen any woman so beautiful shimmering on the sun, he was thinking that his breathing couldn't work properly in the view of Emma Swan in a tiny blue bikini, he was thinking that if he wouldn't kiss her now he might as well die. _Butthead_!

They were enjoying the calm water, the warm sun, they both had that carefree mood that made them playful and happy. Emma was swimming towards him in order to take revenge for the splash he had throw her way and Killian in a poor attempt to escape her find himself under water with Emma patting him on the shoulders.

He was stronger than her and easily turned things around so now Emma was at his mercy. He was holding her by the arms so she couldn't catch him, and she was moving her legs like crazy trying to kick him. she was so close that he could watch the drops of water rolling down her face getting caught by her eyelashes and ending up on her lips.

When his stare focused on those lips he was a helpless man. Her laughter was cut by his lips crushing hers, a little cold from the water, but soft as a feather. She was caught by surprise but he could swear that after few fractions of the second she responded and she nipped back at his lips.

The whole moment was fast as lightning and Killian was sure that when he played it again and again in his head later he was making it seem much longer than it really was. Things went downhill from there.

She pulled back and until Killian could recover from what had just happened. Emma was out of the water, drying herself with the towel and before he realize it they were back in the car driving home.

"Emma…" he tried but her bedroom door was shut before he even get the chance to continue. Few minutes later the door opened again and Killian started feeling the hope rising. _Maybe she calmed down and she is ready to talk._

"I'm gona take a shower, you need the bathroom?"

 _Or not._

He run his hand through his rough from the salt hair "Swan, are you gona pretend nothing happened? Or you gona ignore me from now on? talk to me, shout, curse but say something!" his plea was desperate, they better settle this now than spend the next days being awkward around each other.

"Didn't I just talk to you?"

"You know what I mean. I know it was foolish of me to kiss you. I know it's not appropriate" his last word dripping sarcasm "but it happened! And I'm not regretting it one bit. You can't just pretend that it didn't happen and everything will be fine Emma!"

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do actually" Emma put down a towel she was holding "And I expect you to do the same" Killian shook his head negatively but Emma ignored him and continue "What happened was a mistake and it can't happen again"

"A mistake?!" he asked in disbelief "I felt you responding to that kiss! You can't tell me you didn't want it" the tension in the conversation keep raising. Killian's intense stare when he looked at her told her that he was pretty upset. But so was she. No matter their feelings they couldn't have that and one of them should be the adult and stop it.

"I didn't say I didn't want it" her voice now more calm and low "but you said it yourself it was foolish and inappropriate. I'm your supervisor and you are under house arrest, we don't have that option. It will cost me my job if anyone find out, and you will go back to that cell"

Killian didn't say anything at first, he was looking at her with sadness in his eyes, in all his life everything good was taken away from him, his mother, his house, his brother, his love…why would he think he could have Emma?

"You are right love, you have already taken too much risk for me. It was so stupid of me to ask you something like that. I am sorry."

Emma was searching for words to tell him that, that wasn't true, that he wasn't stupid and that the risk she took was something she did because she wanted it but she didn't say any of that. Killian was at the door, opening it "I'll be upstairs" he just said and left.

* * *

Killian was standing there, leaning on the rail, as he liked to do the few times he was up there. But instead finding peace of mind like every other time, this heaviness on his chest, the sadness in his mind was taking the best of him.

No matter how much of a chaos his life always was, no matter how many bitter things came his way, ocean could give him a calmness and balm on his wounds. Not this time though. He had let his heart get though over the years, every cruel lesson he was getting from life made him rough and overprotective over his heart.

Especially when it broke so many times that he wasn't sure it was there anymore. But every time he was wondering why he couldn't put the words of his brother out of his head _'if it can be broken, it means it still works little brother'_

Killian was mad at himself. How could he be so foolish to believe he could open up his heart again? How could he think that Emma would be interested in a man like him? she was probably feeling the attraction, yeah they were living together, he was aware that he wasn't a bad looking guy but a woman as special as Emma could never love _him._

Light footsteps sounded from behind, Killian didn't turn to look who it was, only one person could it be.

"Will you get downstairs?, I made us dinner, you like pasta?" Emma's voice was little louder than a whisper and when he finally looked at her she was wrapped in a sweater with her arms around her as the wind was messing with her hair.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry" he said softly. Not mad or angry, more like tired.

Emma got a little closer to him "Killian look…"

Killian raised a hand to stop her "it's alright Swan, let me get you out of the awkward position to let me down gently. I'll just stay a little bit longer up here, finish my beer, you go eat and I'll get down later. You'll be asleep and I'll do the same. Tomorrow is a new day and we'll forget what happened and we'll continue as before. It's easier that way" he said and winked at her with a smile as he lifted the bottle he was holding to his lips and took a sip.

"Truth is…I don't like that plan" she confessed "at first I thought it's how it should be, but I don't think it's what I want"

Killian was searching into her eyes for a silent explanation "You want me to go" it wasn't a question. He cleared his throat and clenched his jaw "of course, Emma, I am really sorry for everything I put you through and I will never forget how kind you were to me" he placed his bottle on the small table. "So how this works? You take me back to the station? Or you gona call someone..? My things are already in my bag so I won't take long"

"That won't be necessary" she interrupted him.

"You won't be taking me to the station?"

"No you idiot!" she smiled a tiny little smile before her hands came to snake around his neck and scratched his hair at his nape, as she stood closer.

Confused, Killian opened his mouth to speak but before he could talk, Emma's lips were on his in a slow and torturing kiss. Nothing like the last time, Emma now was pretty sure about what she was doing, determination and passion was definitely in her kiss and Killian of course didn't objected.

He just lifted his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her tight to him as he poured all his desperation in that kiss. He didn't want to scare her away so he let her take the lead. But when he felt her tongue sliding across his teeth he immediately allowed her access and let his tongue dance with hers.

Her scent of her shampoo was tickling his nose and the softness of her curves as he was running his hands up and down her body was making him even more sure that this couldn't be wrong. It didn't feel wrong, it felt perfect.

Emma pulled back after a few lazy kisses and looked into his eyes. "That was…"

Emma chuckled "a start" she whispered in his ear and her hot breath left shivers on his skin there. "Now come down because pasta is horrible when it gets cold" she untangled herself from his arms and took his hand pulling him with her.

* * *

Forks clinking on plates and mouths chewing food were the only sounds as Emma and Killian were having dinner. Emma had sent him into the shower when they got in the house, ordering him to get rid of his saltiness. Not that she minded his salty lips a minute ago, she just wanted to buy herself some time to set the table and put her thoughts in order about what she wanted to tell him.

When he got out of the bathroom minutes later dressed in clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt, his hair still wet and neatly combed except one strand that was falling to his forehead, the table was set, Emma had even light a candle.

"Wow, you really went all out here!" he said impressed "I didn't know you cook by the way"

Emma who was already sitting at the table, had poured them both a glass of wine and she was half way through her own "Well don't get used to it. All I know how to make is pasta, the simplest versions of it, and grilled cheese. So don't get your hopes up, you'll keep doing the cooking as long as you stay here" she motioned him to sit down at the opposite side of her at the small table.

Killian's soft chuckle made her feel more relaxed. She still wasn't sure about the whole thing but she was determined not to let her insecurities hold her back this time.

She served the food, received a few compliments from Killian about her cooking skills, which she knew weren't absolute honest but the man was a gentleman. They finished the first bottle of wine and opened a second one, conversation was light and easy so far, but Emma knew she had to get the point before the time for bed comes.

"So, about before…" she started grateful that the wine had made her even braver.

Killian looked up from his plate and into her eyes "You regretted it?"

"No, no" she realized she had scared him enough with her behavior to keep him at the edge, waiting for the other shoe to fall anytime now "I didn't regret anything Killian" the blue of his eyes waiting for her to speak was something that didn't help Emma think reasonable.

"I understand why you hesitate" he said as he softly reached out and took her hand in his across the table.

"You do?"

Killian nodded and looked down at his hands that both of them now were holding Emma's "to begin with, the circumstances aren't ideal" he laughed softly and made Emma laugh as well.

"No they are not" she agreed.

"And I know you've been hurt so much in your life. But so do I. and I know that if I open up my heart again Emma, there is no more perfect woman to hold it than yourself, and I promise to do the same with yours if you let me. Most people don't understand how to treat a broken heart, but we do, because we are both broken in pieces. And I know that you don't deserve a criminal like me messing up with your life but only if you let me…"

"Stop saying that about yourself. You are not a criminal Killian, not anymore. I don't know what you did in your past and I don't care. But you are not that man anymore. And I understand why you did what you did but you have changed, I have seen it! I promise you we gona find a way to make Gold pay but you have to keep being the honorable man I got to know these past weeks."

Killian's eyes soften even more in her words and within his sad expression and the wetness in his eyes, he smiled a genuine smile. "And I will be. I promise you that" he said and found the courage to look at her again and found her smiling back at him in understanding.

"Good" she said and squeezed his hands a bit tighter.


	15. Chapter 15

Killian started steering, half asleep on the bed. Comfortable, warm and large bed. he's been sleeping on that couch for weeks now and while he can't complain, it's a very comfy couch, but he appreciates even more a good bed. He stretched his body for a few seconds, becoming more and more awake with every move he made.

His arm was wrapped around Emma's waist from behind coming up to rest between her breasts. Her back flashed on his chest. She was lying so close to him that he couldn't tell where he ended and where she began. The scent of her filled his nose and he nuzzled deeper in her hair with a lazy morning smile.

It was a miracle that she was still asleep after all the moving around he was making. He would let her sleep more but he was so impatient to wake up next to her as he was dreaming lately that he couldn't wait any longer.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head above hers to check if she was truly asleep. Eyes closed, steady breath, lips slightly open. He took in her sleeping form and asked himself how he got to be so lucky having this creature in his arms.

Emma Swan was a vision. When she was wearing that red dress, when she was damp after a shower, when she was relaxed on a couch watching her favorite show, last night when she was willing and passionate pulling him with her in this bedroom. But right now, in that moment, asleep and without any of her guarded walls up, vulnerable and soft, that was the most beautiful version of Emma Swan.

Killian traced one of his fingers on the line of her bare shoulder. Run it down across her arm and drew lines back up until he reached her neck. That's when she stirred and he took it as a small victory, but she still didn't open her eyes and so Killian continued his path caressing her skin down to her collarbone where the hem on the sheet was.

When his fingers curled around it with purpose to pull it down, Emma's voice stopped him "You won't let me sleep, will you?" she said with sore voice from sleep and her eyes still closed.

"Did I exhaust you so much last night, that you need so much sleep?" Killian said playfully and placed a soft kiss on her collarbone.

Emma finally opened her eyes and the wonderful view of her became even better, emerald green eyes were looking up at him lazily.

"Good morning beautiful"

Emma smiled "It's too early for talking, go back to sleep" she shoved him to fall back on the bed successfully and snuggled on his side lifting one hand up on his chest caressing the hair there.

"Oh come on, It's already 7:15!" he protested but hugged her body tighter accepting the situation.

"Exactly! TOO early" she wined .

Killian run his hand up and down her arm that was on his chest in slow moves "Allright, allright, what about you sleep a little more and I go make us breakfast?"

"Make it a breakfast at bed and I'm in"

"Well…you got to make me an offer I can't refuse if you want yourself a deal"

"What do you want?"

Killian placed a fast kiss on her forehead and pulled the sheets away to get up "Hmm, while I'm making that breakfast, I'll think of something"

"Nothing to require getting dressed and going out though right?" she shouted after him

Killian popped his head back in the bedroom again "Oh don't worry darling, I don't intent to let you even out of that bed"

* * *

The next two days went by pretty much as planned, or no planned at all as Killian put it. Emma had no objection with that since she didn't had to be at the station and she could easily be convinced to spend extra time in bed, share bubble baths with Killian and fool around for the rest of the time with him.

The previews days Emma's head was pretty much worried about how scary this 'thing' with Killian would be, all the panic and the fear that was her companion had now vanished. It almost felt easy and normal to just be with him in this apartment, in their little bubble, spending time in his arms and enjoying the closeness she was so afraid before.

She was looking at him across the coffee table where he was sitting on the floor with crossed legs playing with a crossword for as long as Emma was looking up on a case. She was waiting for the panic to creep up on her all day but it wasn't coming. Maybe things weren't so scary when you take them step by step after all. Maybe she could do this.

Killian was in deep consideration, with his hair tousled as he hadn't combed them since he woke up this morning, with his pencil between his lips. Emma felt jealous of that pencil. Since she accepted her own feelings for him, she found herself often staring at him, something she was trying to hold back before.

She knew that things weren't raindrops and roses. She wasn't some naïve girl who believed that everything will be all right now that she has this man and his affection. She was completely aware of the danger in this situation, the wrong results it could have, she knew them, he knew them, and they agreed to take this risk together. But it was nice to just forget about all that sometimes and just enjoying the moments with him.

Whatever was about to happen, they would deal with it when it was time. She wasn't willing to worry in advance this time. This time she would live the moments she got.

"What?" his voice snapped her out of her staring.

"hmm? nothing" Emma snuggled a little further into the blanket that was covering her on the couch.

"Come on, what is it?"

"I'm just thinking…this is nice…" she smiled at him and Killian returned it while he got on his feet and walked to her.

"What? You sitting over here and me sitting all the way down there? What's nice about that?" without waiting for an invitation he lifted the blanket and sneaked under it.

"There is a reason for you to be that far away" Emma fall easily into his hug and enjoyed the warmth from his skin "I need to finish my case mister"

"Oh! Afraid you can't resist me love?" Emma couldn't see his smirk as she nuzzled his neck and smelled the familiar by now, scent of him. Killian rested his chin on her head and tighten his arms around her.

"Don't feed your ego" she smacked playfully his chest and laughed herself "I just needed to concentrate for a bit and you tend to be…distracting" Killian's hands were moving up and down her back as he was holding her and Emma couldn't remember when was the last time she let someone just hold her.

"Oh am I? Well at your service any time darling. I would love to distract you" Killian's hands now slipped under her shirt and she felt the burn on her skin immediately. What was it with this man and she couldn't think of anything else the moment he was toughing her?

"All right, you got to let me finish here. I have to give this to David tomorrow, complete!" she lifted her head enough to look at his face and she found him pounding like a puppy. "And then…" his face bright up within seconds.

"Yeah?" he asked full of excitement.

"Then I will surrender to you and you can distract me all you want" she touched his lips with hers, so soft that he barely felt them.

"Mmm sounds like a promise" he agreed and grabbed his crossword from the table to occupy himself for as long as Emma was finishing her case. They both stayed cuddled under the blanket and Emma wished it could always be like that.

* * *

"Oh honey I'm home!" Emma shouted theatrically the moment she closed the apartment door behind her.

"Now doesn't _that_ sound domestic!" Killian's voice sounded and Emma followed it losing her jacket and purse in the way. She found Killian in the kitchen preparing something she guessed was tea.

"Hey you" she kissed his cheek quick and sat down on a kitchen chair "Good news"

Killian stirred the honey in his mug full of tea "Oh yeah? Anything with Gold?" he asked as he filled a mug with tea for Emma as well and placed it in front of her while he took a seat.

Emma smiled happily "you got it. It's nothing sure or clear yet but there is a chance we are on to him" she sipped her hot beverage after she blew air on it to cool it down. "David told me that he is been seen three times now at a warehouse out of town, He looked it up and found out that Gold bought the property two weeks ago. So he send a guy up there from the office at Maine to keep him posted, since Gold knows pretty much everyone in Storybrooke and we didn't want him to suspect he is being watched."

Killian was following every word that came out of Emma's mouth closely. "What do you think he is hiding there?" he asked.

"I have no idea, neither does David. But since he got into so much trouble to get a warehouse out of town, I bet it's something he is hiding. I mean the guy has been dealing with businesses around Storybrooke all his life, he never owned anything out of town and now he goes and gets a warehouse?! What for?"

"I hope you are right and this isn't one of his tricks" Killian sipped his own tea skeptical.

Emma's hand reached across the table to hold his on his mug "Hey" he looked up at her "Don't lose your hope now, we gona get him. Sooner or later he is gona make a mistake and then…

Killian shook his head "The man is careful as a snake, he won't let himself get caught."

"Even if it's not now, he is gona make a mistake sooner or later, everyone does. He is gona get punished." Emma tried to ensure him.

"And what if he won't?" he looked at her and his eyes were burning with desperation, pain and doubt. "I can't live like this forever Emma. Don't get me wrong its great living here with you, in a real home for once, having you around caring for me and everything I was convinced I would never have again in my life. But that doesn't change the fact that I still wear this damned bracelet on my ankle, that reminds me every day that I'm a prisoner!" he spited out the last word as if it was bitter on his tongue.

Emma's grip on his hand tighten before she let go and stood up, she walked to him and when she reached him she lifted his arm, she sat on his lap and brought his arm around her as she leaned her forehead on his.

He didn't say anything, he just accepted that Emma could comfort him without even saying a word. He closed his eyes and embraced the feeling. "I know" she only said and run a soothing hand on his back.

* * *

Emma hit the break so hard that Killian reached out his hands to stop himself from crushing on the dashboard.

"Bloody hell!" he muttered and turn to look at her "What's the matter?" nothing in front of them excused such a sharp stop, especially in a town like Storybrooke where the rhythm was calm and slow.

Killian saw that Emma was frozen in placing looking across the street and he followed her sight. There was nothing out of ordinary in front of them. The flower shop Belle was running, the small park on the left, the bakery of Mr. Lumiere.

Killian had come to love the little town since he been there. He could even imagine himself settling down in this place for good, open up the boat business that always had been his little dream. Of course no one ever knew about it, since he never had the prospects for it. It was just the little imaginary life plan he got.

He waved the though away as he tried to understand what caused Emma to stop. And then he saw it. Her eyes were glued on a man. He was standing inside a phone booth, talking on the phone as it seemed. He was turned so Killian could see his back and glimpses of his sides every time he was looking around as if he was watching his back.

A man around 35, with dark hair and some short of moustache/chin puff facial hair style that was more fitting for a teenager than a grown man, Killian thought. He had a puffy jacket on and there was a backpack on his feet.

"Emma?" Killian asked but she didn't answer or reacted "Who is he?"

Emma's answer came breathless "Neal".


	16. Chapter 16

"I hadn't realized he was from around here" Killian was trying to make sense out of Emma. After Emma's first shock when Neal appeared out of nowhere in front of her, Killian had suggested they skip her errands and get a drink, in hope to calm her down and maybe he was lucky enough so she could explain a few things to him, something that she wasn't in position to do the moment she saw the guy.

Killian forced her to change seats with him so he could drive and Emma followed his instruction with mechanical moves. She sat in the passenger seat while he drove them to a quiet bar few blocks away and now they were sitting in a booth in the far corner of the bar, away from the few people that were in there, Emma had already drowned her first glass of rum and going for the second.

"He is not" she took one more generous gulp.

Killian touched her hand from across the table hoping that no one would notice. If Emma had her senses she would have pull her hand away, she would have told him to be careful, that people are watching, that is dangerous. But she just stayed there welcoming his hand on hers. That alone was a clear sign that she wasn't herself. That she was too upset to care about him and his affection in public.

"Take it easy with the rum love. It won't be the best thing for the citizens of Storybrooke to see their cop being carried home drunk by a criminal." He said half jokingly, wanting to lighten the mood but also being concerned about ending up in this specific situation sooner than later with the pace she was keeping.

Emma sighed deep and run her face with her free hand "You are right, I'm sorry." Killian's reassuring smile was enough to make her speak further. "It's just that…he caught me off guard. I never thought I would have to see him again in my whole life. Even worse in my own town, so close to me. Just walking around in the neighborhood."

"You don't need to apologize Emma. I understand how hard this must be for you. But since he is not from here, what is he doing here?"

"That's a good question, it can't be random. He just gets out of jail and happens to end up here from all around the country? A small peaceful town like this?"

"You think it has to do with you?"

"I can't think of anything else. But he had no way knowing from someone that I'm here. I left no family of friends behind when I decided to move here, no one knew where I was going"

"Maybe he did a good research or maybe he is here for some other reason"

"I find it hard to believe that it's just a coincidence that he is here"

"Even if he is here for you, what could he possibly want from you? Would he have the nerves to face you after what he did to you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did"

Emma's phone rang and caught their attention. Emma picked up right away when she saw Ruby's name on the screen. She had texted her while she was in the car earlier to call her when she sees the message.

"Hey Rubs, are you at the station?" Killian was following the conversation from his place across from her "when you finish up?" "All right, after you're done, hurry to my place. I need to talk to you" "Yeah I'm okay, I'll tell you when you get there" "bye".

* * *

"What do you mean Neal is here?" Ruby run to Emma's place as fast as she could, almost half an hour after Emma and Killian had returned.

"Remember that you told me you saw at the police site that he is done with his sentence?"

"Of course I do"

"Well he is not just out, but he is here, in Storybrooke. I run into him this morning"

"You what?" Ruby's shocked expression turned fast into a cool one and she cleared her throat loud, as Killian who was in the kitchen before preparing tea for everyone choose this moment to enter the living room holding the tray with their mugs.

"Yeah, he didn't saw me but I saw him" Emma continued as if nothing had happened and Ruby widened her eyes pointing with her head towards Killian.

"Ruby, you'll break your neck, relax, Killian knows" Emma told her.

"He does? You told him?...how?..." Ruby's shock was bigger than before and the sudden realization hit her "Ohh" slowly a naughty smile crept up Ruby's face "Wait…are you guys..?"

Emma sighed deeply, the last thing she needed now was an excited Ruby fungirling over her and Killian and that thing between them that even Emma didn't know what it was yet. "Ruby, not now. can you concentrate on the subject? I need to find out what Neal is doing here, and I'd rather do that without having to get close to him, can you help me?"

Ruby gave her a dirty look with a knowing smirk, speaking thousands of her thoughts without saying a word "Sure, whatever you need Ems"

"Thank you" Emma was grateful that for now her friend didn't insist on the matter but she was one hundred present sure that she wasn't out of the hook and that they would get back to it later "we have to find a way to learn what Neal is up to. And since he have no clue about you.."

A phone ring interrupted their conversation and Emma got up with a huff to find her cell into her purse that she had thrown earlier in the hallway.

Ruby turned to Killian without losing any time and Killian swallowed a big lump that was forming in his throat, feeling a little bit intimidated. "Sooo…You and Ems huh?"

Wow the woman wasn't wasting any time being smooth. "Ehm…" he started but thankfully it was the moment Emma finally found her ringing cell phone and picked it up making both of them turn their heads towards her.

"Hey David, what's up?" it was a miracle that David was still at the other end of the line after all that time it took her to pick up

"Emma! Finally"

"Yeah sorry this bag is a mess and took me a while.."

"Emma, I don't care, listen up!" he interrupted her, there was no time for chatting.

"What is it?"

"The man I have watching Gold's warehouse send me few pictures today, he says a man visited the place yesterday and he is back there today meeting Gold apparently"

"All right, maybe we got something then? Did your guy saw anything suspicious?"

Killian had stood up and walked closer to Emma trying to listen closely hoping they got something.

"Not exactly…" David hesitated

"Then what is it?"

"Well, this man…who met up with Gold…"

"Yeah?..."

"Emma, it's Neal"

* * *

"Love..? Are you all right?" Killian asked later that night after a day that felt like years "You haven't said a word all the way back". All the three of them left to meet up with David after his phone call.

Emma insisted that Killian should stay home, but he didn't give her any room for arguments when he told her he was going with them. Emma wasn't sure she could handle all these by herself so she easily accepted Killian's company along with Ruby's.

"I…don't really know what to say…"

The two of them returned to Emma's apartment few minutes ago. Emma wanted to see the photos David was talking about herself, so they met up with David at the station. It was really Neal and the sight of him in those photos made Emma's stomach twist, like it had this morning when she saw him like a ghost in front of her, out of nowhere.

Knowing that Neal was out there was a bad thing on its own. Seeing Neal walking around at her neighborhood was another bad thing as well. But knowing that Neal was planning something with Gold, who happen to be the object of their current investigations and Killian's deadly enemy was a little more than she could handle.

Now laid there in her bed, in Killian's arms was a little calming after a day like that. David had said that he would keep searching for something enlightening and that he would send a second man there to keep an eye on things. But that didn't help Emma relax that much.

Killian was a good distraction. His fingers that were tracing invisible patters on her back as she was laid half on top of him with her head resting on his chest while he was holding her, was pretty soothing. If things were different and it was like any other day of her normal life she was pretty sure she would be freaking out by now, probably drinking and crying in her empty apartment ending up falling asleep on the couch as a mess.

But this time was different. This time Neal and all the memories that he had brought her back this morning weren't stinking so badly. Now Killian was there as a reminder that she was worth of love and care, and even he hadn't said the words to her, she could feel it. It was there. Love.

She felt Killian's fingers move to her hair and he pushed some strands out of her face before he bend down to kiss her forehead with his warm lips. Emma closed her eyes in the action. It was incredible how much this could affect her, calm her, more than any words.

"Did you ever thought that we would end up here?" her voice was little more than a whisper but it echoed in the quiet room.

Killian's hold tighten a bit around her and he inhaled deeply before he let the air out of his mouth. A sign that he was feeling relaxed himself as well "Hmm what do you mean love?"

"I mean…" Emma lifted her hand and traced his chest feeling the soft cotton of his t-shirt under her fingertips. "…like that…here, together". The thought of them as a 'together' was still a little scary in Emma's head but she couldn't deny it any longer, no matter what happened next, no matter how this story would end, she couldn't imagine going back to her old routine of life without Killian there. "…Did you even imagined it?".

"The truth is..." Killian's became a little more serious as he spoke "…that from the first moment you showed up in that interrogation room.." a small chuckle escaped Emma's lips as she remembered the day and how much he had pissed her off "…I started thinking that you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but whenever this thought was coming to me, which was quite a lot.." his lips touched her temple for a sweet kiss that made Emma smile "…I was keep pushing it away"

Emma pulled her head back to look him in the eye "Why?"

"Because…I knew that I was nothing but trouble. And that you deserved so much more than a broken man like myself. So I was trying to hold myself back from those kind of thoughts, about how wonderful you were…that was until you convinced me that we could make a great team together" he smiled sweetly back at her and Emma couldn't believe that moment, that this man in front of her, this kind soul, was the dangerous criminal she was chasing down few weeks ago.

"Killian…" she raised her hand to cup his cheek tenderly

"…I never thought I could feel that way again, I thought I was too broken, I was never expecting to care about someone again, feel loved and love someone until my heart hurts from happiness… but here I am Emma Swan…holding you in my arms and knowing that if I'll ever be forced to let you go I'll be the most miserable man on the planet." He reached down to give her a proper kiss then, so soft and demanding at the same time, sealing his words in a way before he pull back and look deep into her eyes "I think I love you Emma".

"I think I love you too" she whispered back at him surprising herself even with how easy it was to say it now, before she kissed him again.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey there dear readers, as you know usually I upload every Monday. But since I will be out of town for few days and I won't be able to upload the upcoming Monday, I thought it was unfair for you to wait more for a part. So I thought to upload this one today and I will upload the next one on the upcoming Tuesday again. Getting closer to the end by the way. Thank you always for your support, and for those who favoriting, following and commenting… You Rock guys! :D**_

* * *

It was the tickling from Killian's chest hair on her nose as he moved that woke Emma up. The smile on her face immediately grew when she realized were she was and with who. She pressed her nose into Killian's skin which still smelled like coconut from the last night's shower they took together. It was killian's idea to help her relax, and she found it extra interesting.

After their shared shower which ended up more in making love than cleaning up, they snuggled into each other's arms in the bedroom and Emma fell into a deep slumber for the first time in a long time. So she ended up waking at 4 in the morning full rested and with a deep feeling of satisfaction overwhelming her.

Maybe it was because she started to realize how small things like being with Killian without being 24/7 concerned with what's wrong and right, made her happy. Maybe it was that she realized how unimportant things like her fears and those walls around her to keep her safe from heartbreak were. She didn't know what was it that made her feel so complete and happy at this moment. In the middle of the night with a half naked man beside her she felt just right. And she wasn't willing to let that slip out of her hands.

Killian was the one was kept telling her that everything will be alright and that for as long as she want him close he won't hurt her. He was the one who had to convince her take that next step and let him in, trust him, let herself go for once. But now she was sure. She wanted Killian Jones in her life no matter what. She wouldn't let her insecurities, or Neal, or her job to keep her from being happy.

Emma reached out her hand and traced that scar on his former wound that laid low on his abdomen. The one she had once stitched by herself. How scared she had been that night. Scared not to happen anything to Killian but also scared to let him close, scared of her own heart. But she wasn't scared now. And she made a promise to herself that moment to not be scared again of love.

Killian, who seemed to waking up slowly, lifted his own hand and placed it on top of hers on his stomach. "You can't sleep?" he asked still with eyes closed and voice thick with sleep.

"I'm not sleepy"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm better than okay" he felt her smile on his skin. "Don't worry about me, go back to sleep" she stroked his skin where her hand was trapped under his.

"Hmm…didn't I wear you out enough?" he smirked still with eyes closed.

Emma laughed softly "Well…" she started and with her hesitation, Killian's eyes snapped open and looked down at her with one eyebrow raised in challenge that made Emma laugh even more.

"It's never late to make it up to me" she said while her hand escaped from his grip and slipped under the waistband of his pajama pants.

"Oh prepare yourself to sleep all through the day tomorrow love!" he promised with determination before he push her on her back and leaned himself on top of a cracking up Emma.

* * *

Killian was humming in the kitchen in the tune of a song Emma was sure she heard before but she couldn't quite put her finger on. She was just getting up from the bed grateful that she didn't have to work until the later afternoon, so what better way to spend her morning than at home with Killian and his killer pancakes which she had come to love during the days he had been living with her. Killian true to his word, had exhausted both of them enough to sleep in until late but now it was finally time to get up only because Emma's stomach growled like a hungry wolf.

As Emma reached the kitchen, she stood silent in the door taking in the view of this handsome man standing with his bare back turned to her, his pants hanging low on his hips and this time Emma didn't hold herself back as she had done so many mornings when she was dealing with the same picture.

She slowly and quietly approached Killian from behind, who was still singing low and he didn't' heard her coming. He startled when he felt her hands hugging his middle and she came impossibly close pressing her cheek on his warm skin between his shoulder blades. "Mmm it smells heavenly"

Killian's free hand that wasn't holding the spoon, came up and hugged her arms while he turned his face enough to reach her for a sweet little kiss. "Why you're up? I was bringing you breakfast at bed"

"The smell was too tempting, plus I could hear you humming and I was imagine you here all alone so I couldn't stay in bed any longer" she tighten her hold on him and he chuckled making Emma feel the vibration of his laughter through his body.

"Well, since you are up then..." he put the spoon down and turned around in her arms to face her. His own arms came around her and he bend his head a bit to nuzzle her nose before he deep in for a longer kiss this time. She could taste the peppermint from the toothpaste on his tongue as he slipped it in her mouth and she accepted it willingly.

Emma let her hands wander up his back while his came up, one tangling in her hair and the other holding her face in place. The kiss turned heated pretty fast. Sharp breaths and hard nipping and nails scratching on his back until a smell of something burning made Killian pull back out of sudden and Emma who had no idea what was happening kept chasing his lips but found empty space in front of her where his lips had been a moment ago.

"Bloody hell!" he was moving fast to save the remains of the half burned bacon in the pan with a carefree chuckle coming from his lips "wow love you turn out to be a real danger"

She joined him in laughing and helping him continue with the cooking "Well, it was clearly your fault" she tells him with a side glance as she works by his side on the counter.

* * *

"It's not a good idea Emma" David insisted once again.

"David, I'm sure about this. I know what I'm doing. I'm not afraid of Neal, I can't keep startle every time I see him or even hear his name. I've done that for long enough, I let him get into me, make me miserable, living with shadows, but I won't do this anymore. I need to put an end in all these, do you understand?"

"There is gona be an end Emma, I promise you that. Neal is gona get what he deserve once and for all this time. But you don't need to be there in person to witness it. You've been through enough because of this guy. Let us take care of it for you"

"That's exactly what I need to do Dave, I need to see him pay with my own eyes, I need to get involved with the case and be the one who puts him behind bars for everything he did to me back then and for everything he keeps doing. It's the only way I can put a closer on this for good."

David let a deep sigh escape his lungs as he rubbed his face with his palm. He knew it was a tricky day the moment Emma Swan walked into his office, determined as ever. He knew that look on her face and he knew where they were headed with this. He just had to try to change her mind even if it was just for his 'fatherly' protective instincts.

Emma asked him to get back on the case. She wanted to get involved and help get Neal along with Gold.

"Are you sure you won't let your feelings get in the way the moment you will stand in front of him pointing with a gun? We can't have him playing with your judgment, influence you in any way, pity him because you once loved him or attack him if your anger gets the best of you"

"That won't happen, I promise you. I'm done with my feelings about Neal, good or bad"

"What changed?...Because I remember very vividly what a mess you were back then, I also remember your reaction just two days ago when you learned he is around"

"I…realized some things…" David was staring at her, clearly waiting to hear more to convince him "I just understood what's important to me, and what's worth holding onto. I also understood what's worth leaving behind, deleting from inside me and move on."

"Emma, you sound…" A knock on the door of David's office interrupted him "yes?" he called out with an apologetic smile towards Emma.

The door cracked half open and Ruby's head popped in "Hey, are you guys gona be long? Because I need to go down town with Graham and Jones is still in the office" Ruby had been stuck with Killian as long Emma was talking with David. She could have leave him at home, but she just felt more confident, determined and secure know he was there with her, even if he was three rooms down the hall.

Emma speak up before David "Ehm, I'm coming in few seconds Ruby thank you"

"kay"

After the door was closed Emma turned to David again "So what do you say?"

"Well, I don't think I have much of a choice here, if I stop you from it, you will sneak around the operation with the first chance, we both know it."

Emma knew he would agree eventually, he just needed a little convincing and he was always cooperating. "Thank you David, you won't regret it"

"It's you I'm worried about Emma, not Neal, not the operation, nothing. You better have thought things through"

"I have" she ensured him.

"Oh and by the way, what you gona do with your pet suspect? You can't drag him along in all this"

Emma bit her lip considering how to do this. If they were going to do this, David had to know the truth.

* * *

"So he just let you in the case just like that _and_ he knows about us?" Killian asked her surprised since he didn't believe in his own ears. They were back home and across from each other at the counter top, Killian sitting on one of the stools and Emma pouring them both glasses of wine that were much needed to her.

"Yup" Emma agreed with a soft, wicked smile as she looked away from the bottle she settled down and directly into his eyes. Her face was screaming ' _victory'_ and made Killian mimic her smile.

"But how?...I mean he just accepted that you and i..." Killian seemed to be more shocked than Emma about the news. He didn't believe for a second that Emma would be allowed in the case this morning when they were leaving for the station, but hearing that she had talked to her boss about him and the 'relationship' they maintained…that was too much to believe.

Emma sipped at her glass as she took a seat herself and let a sigh free. Finally all the tension about how things would go left her shoulders and she felt more optimistic than ever. The case was still unsolved. Killian's biggest enemy and Emma's evil ex were loose still, but she felt as if they had taken over the world today.

Perhaps the fact that she wouldn't have to hide her feelings for Killian anymore from the people who mattered the most to her was a big relief. And she didn't even care that much of what Neal's fate would be anymore, where he would end up of how his story was gona end. she could have even let the case to David and his team to take care.

But she still wanted to do this. More for Killian now. She wanted him to have his peace as well. To move on from his hunting past and have this weight lifted from his chest. So they both needed to fight this last fight so they can have a future together. They deserved that much she was sure of it.

"David knows what I've been through and he cares for me a lot. Today when I told him about Neal and how I wana leave everything behind he knew something changed in me. He knew I was happy." Killian's smile grew wider, hoping that he had helped even the tiniest bit in her happiness. "He asked me of course about you and what would happen with the case now that wouldn't be able to watch you that well and I had to tell him the truth."

Killian nodded in understanding "I'm proud of you Emma, I mean, i would probably freak out if I knew what you were saying to him in that room while I was waiting…putting in danger yourself, your job and everything…" Emma chuckled "..But I guess you know better what you doing" He reached out his hand and cupped her own on the counter rubbing it with his thumb.

"You don't have to worry. David won't talk to anyone about it. Well… maybe to Mary Margaret because she is worrying too much about me ending up alone. But I think we are safe."

Killian couldn't hold his laughter now "Is that so Swan? So apparently I'm quite a catch for you!"

Emma leaned over the counter and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I didn't need Mary Margaret or David to make me realize that"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Here is the next part! just as promised! enjoy...**_

* * *

Emma didn't even know where those last few weeks went. For her it felt like yesterday when she was getting ready to enter this case. She knew they should do a lot to get prepared. Gather informations, find proofs, be absolutely sure about the moment they gona act because that was it. Their one and only chance, and they had to do it right.

And of course everything had to be done in absolute secrecy if they wanted to not spook them away or made them suspicious. So Emma braced herself with patience knowing that things must be done slowly and surely.

But things went their way and with a bit of luck they manage to be ready sooner than expected so here she was now, standing behind the black SUV with her arms above the roof of the car aiming with her gun towards the heavy iron door of the warehouse, focused on any possible movement.

On her right was David at the same position scanning the area behind his aviators, Ruby was on her left along with Eric behind another vehicle. And on the opposite side of them all were three more police cars parked behind the warehouse with two pair of agents each.

Since their informations were that inside there was only Gold, Neal and some woman, they shouldn't have any trouble getting them down even with half of those agents. But it didn't hurt to be extra careful just to be sure.

The plan was, arrest them first ask questions later. They had enough evidence to get arresting warrants so they could have gone peacefully knocking at their door but Killian was sure enough that Gold wouldn't just sit around and let them arrest him and Emma and David agreed.

Their only chance was Neal. He hadn't spent much time with Gold and Emma was betting he wasn't as professional and careful as him. So if they would move they would do it now that Neal was involved.

David gave the silent signal with his hand to proceed forward, and from that point on, things moved fast as a lightning. The door broke down open, agents with guns stormed inside, Gold's frozen face even if he tried to play it cool, handcuffs, and the big mistake.

Gold closed his eyes and tighten his jaw when he heard Neal's gun firing toward one of the cops. Hopefully he didn't get him, panicked as he was, but Emma could tell how frustrated Gold was from this stupid mistake Neal just made.

Gold was a sneaky, clever man, spotless as Killian used to call him. Presenting the image of a wealthy, respective businessman to the town, while he was doing his dirty work underground, hidden away from people's eyes. Probably he was planning to play it innocent, clueless, maybe even offended by the ' _mistaken_ ' invasion.

But no innocent man is hanging around with a gun, shouting in the first chance, even if it was a sudden reaction. No man shouts and screams and fights back the handcuffs and the three men who were trying to calm him down so hard when he knows he is innocent and the right is with him.

But Gold knew he had lost this advantage the moment he saw Neal reacting like that. That idiot ruined everything. And now that he was taken away in the backseat of a police car, Gold knew he wasn't going to keep his mouth shut in order to save his own skin.

Gold was already in a different car taken away, not reacting at all during all this. The woman that was with them, in the back of the car that Neal was in as well and both cars started for the station.

That was the moment Neal saw Emma standing there with her gun in hand looking at him as the car was moving. His expression was priceless for Emma when he realized he was bested by her.

* * *

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing" Emma ensured him before she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and left Killian in the hallway while she opened the door to the interrogation room where Neal was in. It took her some convincing for David to let her do the first talk with Neal after his arrest but she managed to make him agree at the end.

Killian stood there running a hand through his hair trying to relax. The whole situation was still hanging in the air. Nothing was sure. Gold hadn't said a word still, his interrogation was scheduled for later in the evening. First thing that needed to be done was talking with Neal in case they could get him scared enough to talk.

"Here you go" David startled Killian carrying a holder with four coffees in it "they are all cappuccino" he informed him offering him to grab one.

"Ah thanks" Killian took the cup with appreciation. He really needed that coffee now. Nervous as ever, he asked David "You think she is gona be fine in there?"

"Emma is gona do just fine, no need to worry" he ensure him "when she makes you think she is just a wounded animal that's when she surprise you the most and she gets out with triumph" David winked to the other man who had started to get accustom to by now. "Let's see what's happening through that glass" he nodded his head towards the door on their right and Killian followed him inside.

* * *

"Emma?" Neal's voice was barely a whisper, clearly not believing what was seeing was real. "What?...How…?" Typical Neal, always the unsure, always the startled, always the immature.

"You didn't expect to see me here right?" Emma was wondering herself how she could maintain her calmness and not just slap his face or worse. "Well I guess life plays strange games on us sometimes, and now it's your turn to play Neal." With a peace she didn't know where she was getting from, Emma took the seat across from him and crossed her arms in front of her chest nailing her eyes on him.

"I never thought I'd see you again…Emma ..god.. I'm sorry about…"

"Stop it right there!" raising her voice a little but still firm and professional Emma continued "You don't get to apologize, you don't get to ask for forgiveness or settle anything that's keeping you from sleeping at night. I'm here for your involvement in Gold's case and I don't care about anything else you have to say except from what I'm asking you about."

Neal lower his head nodding. He wanted her to believe he was regretted? How dare this fool! "How you even became a cop? You were on the other side last time I saw you" the nerve of this guy!

"The last time you left me you mean? Yeah that was what YOU made me, not what I was!" Emma felt losing her temper for a moment but she remembered what she had promised herself she wouldn't do today. She wouldn't let him get the pleasure seeing her hurt, or mad, or anything with him, for that matte. She wanted to show him that to her he didn't matter one bit and that she had moved on with her life.

So she lowered her voice again and took a deep breath to calm down "You were seen at the warehouse you got arrested today several times before, and we've been following your moves since the day you set foot on Storybrooke. So I advise you to speak up for yourself and tell us what you know about the case before we make you. Cooperate with the police and you won't get the troubles you will if you won't.

Neal signed defeated. He didn't know Gold that well, for all he knew Gold could setting him up right this moment in another interrogation room. He wouldn't get the bullet for a guy he just met. Not that he would get the bullet for anyone if it meant he would save his ass anyway. He was just going for the money, which as things turned out he wouldn't get anyway, so he wasn't planning to keep his relationship with Gold in safe. The heck with the guy.

"Alright…"

* * *

"So he just confessed everything? Giving Gold simply away in the first chance?" Killian asked in disbelief while he entered the apartment after Emma and closed the door behind him.

"Yup, he just got scared. That's how Neal works, I know him, that's why I insisted to be the one who interview him. I just know which buttons to press." Emma smiled knowing what that meant for him, "he told us all about the case and what Gold was planning, what steps were about to follow and I just checked with a man out of town who suppose to shell him some chemicals. Of course he didn't know what it was about so he confirmed with Neal's scenario."

Emma sat down on the couch followed by Killian who raised her feet and placed them on his lap, starting to get off her boots. "Tomorrow Graham and Ruby will go meet with the guy and get a statement. Tamara, the woman who was with them at the warehouse, didn't know much about the plan but she also confirmed the same story so the only missing part in the whole case is Gold's confession which I doubt it matters anyway after all the evidences."

Emma let a soft moan escape her lips when her socked feet were now free of her boots and Killian's magical hands started to work on them.

"You can't imagine how relieved I am, how things turned out and how it all changed from one day to another seems crazy" Killian kept his grip on her as his stare was lost somewhere on the other side of the room.

"Can you imagine that if all end up well as it seems, soon I'm gona be a free man?" He asked and looked back at her.

Emma's eyes fall to her lap avoiding his bright eyes.

"What is it love?" Killian's hand came up to title her head up so he can look at her eyes.

"Nothing…" she lied "I'm happy for you, and I'm glad I believed in you from the beginning, you deserve the peaceful life you always wanted and now you finally gona get it." She said with a sad smile "wherever you choose to go from now on"

Killian smiled back at her with glassy eyes, he gathered her into his arms and she went willingly "So that's what it is about? You think I'm going to leave now that I'm gona be free?"

Emma, glad that her face was snuggled at the crook of his neck and he couldn't see her, softly answered back "Well, I don't expect you to get stuck here with me now that you finally can go on with your life and do what you desire."

Killian placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before he spoke "You silly woman!" a second kiss found its way on her forehead "What did you think? That I would run away now that I finally found a home?" a third kiss at her cheek made her raise her head up to look at him.

"A home?" she asked. Such a strange way to find a home. For Emma who never got a place to call home until recently when she made this apartment what it is today, home was a hard thing to find. And Killian had found it so unexpected? so fast? With her?"

"Yes, a home, here with you, where else would I go?" he asked "If you want me still around that is…" he added kinda unsure, maybe he overstepped her kindness assuming things beyond what was there?

He didn't have time to doubt, seconds later Emma was attacking his mouth giving him passionate kisses one after the other ensuring him more than any word could.

Somewhere between laughter and kisses from both of them, she answered finally "Of course I want you to stay" she said seriously, leaving no room for second thoughts.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Next Monday coming up the last part guys!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Allright! This is it guys! Last chapter! Im so sad this is over** **…but it was super fun** **experience that I got to share with you all, and be sure that I appreciated every tiny comment, every follow, every favoriting.**

 **I'm already in the process of a new fiction which I'm hoping to publish soon. I'm not gona give away much , but prepare yourself for cuteness overload! So who ever is interested in reading more of me, stick around, follow me and wait up for upcoming Captain Swan madness ;) love you all!**

* * *

 ** _I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock precisely, be ready Swan_**

 ** _You should at least tell me where we going, I need to know how to dress_**

 _ **Good try, no spoiling. Besides you look stunning no matter what you wear ;)**_

Emma rolled her eyes at her complementing fool while getting back to texting

 _ **Where you even gona go to come 'pick me up' from the apartment?**_

 _ **Let me worry about the details love, you just make sure to be ready on time**_

Killian 's excitement about that date, their first date actually, was overwhelming and no matter how hard Emma tried to focus on her work, she kept cloud walking about their upcoming evening.

After the latest developments with the case, Gold was under arrest with the trial scheduled for the next month. Neal was send to Boston under surveillance after his confession. And Killian was released first thing in Monday morning.

It was Emma who broke the news to him. Excitement and relief filled his every bone and first thing he asked was to take Emma on a proper date now that he was a free man and they wouldn't' have to hide anymore. He had told Emma that he wanted to court her like he owed to and like she deserved to be courted.

"But we already have slept together countless times Killian, you can't call it courting if…"

"Speak for yourself love, I count them" he had said with a smirk

"Dork!" she told him with one of her eyerolls.

The first week though was a crazy madness with Emma going back to work and catching up with everything, and with Killian looking for a job along with an apartment. So they couldn't find a relaxing evening to have this first date Killian wanted so bad to have with her.

It was finally the Friday night when they both were about to have some free time to spend on a proper date and they weren't going to waste it. With Emma at the office till noon, Killian had time to plan everything for their night and find some opportunity to go get a new outfit for the evening, since the only clothes he was carrying in his tiny suitcase were not including 'romantic date' clothes.

Till the time Emma was back home, Killian was gone, god knows where, so she found the apartment empty and a note written in Killian's handwriting on the counter.

 _I know you'll miss me terribly love,_

 _but I need to take care of few things for our date tonight._

 _I'll come to pick you up on time don't worry._

 _Till then, think of me ;)_

 _Ps: there is a present for you in the bedroom, for desert tonight ;)_

Emma bite her lip in anticipation while she made her way to the bedroom where she found a black box on the bed with a red bow on it. She had to laugh in his dirty mind when she opened it. Dark red sexy lingerie which left way too little in the imagination and a pair of handcuffs with a furry ending. Anticipation and desire pooled low in her belly in the thoughts of using them later with Killian.

She closed the box again and headed for a warm bubble bath.

* * *

8:01 pm

Doorbell rings and Emma finishes the clasp on her high heel sandals to go open the door smiling while realizing that he actually doesn't use the key he already has but he rings instead.

She stops in front of the door before opening it, taking a deep breath, feeling a bit silly that she is nervous out of sudden.

When the door opens, Killian's head raise to look at her and his mouth falls open a little in the sight in front of him. Emma smirks in the thought that she made him speechless and taking in his appearance as well which is breathtaking.

He is wearing a dark blue buttoned up shirt with a matching vest on top, his shirt is open just enough to reveal a good amount of chest hair that he knows she loves and he has his shirt tucked in his pants under a dark brown leather belt. She notices that he has a new haircut as well. The hair at the top of his head are a little longer falling gracefully on his forehead and the rest are cut a bit shorter than before, giving him a clean cut nape. His stubbles look professionally trimmed and she can smell the strong aftershave radiating from his cheeks.

He looks incredibly handsome and Emma stares at him for a moment before he finally moves and revealing a red rose behind his back offering it to her with his most seductive smile. Emma accepts it gratefully "Wow, is this a dream? Am I going to wake up anytime now?"

"I hope not love, because if you do that mean I won't have the chance to spend that date finally with you." He takes her both hands as he speaks bringing them both to his lips and giving each a kiss before he pulls Emma close for a peck on her lips this time. Emma places her hands around his neck as he does and toying with the short hair there enjoying the feeling of the new length under her fingertips.

"If you keep distracting me like that I don't think we gona have that date after all" she whispers in his ear and he pulls back a little, enough to look into her eyes.

"Who's distracting who here? You open the door looking like _that!_ I'm just a man, what can I do?"

Emma had to chuckle at him, her aim was exactly that. To make him lose his words when he sees her tonight and clearly she succeeded. Her beige lacy dress ending just above her knees wasn't too fancy, just a simple nice dress, although she knew she looked good in it, and in combination with the heels and the long earrings that were visible under her golden locks that were pulled in a messy bun, she knew she pulled a good look for the evening.

"Don't we have a reservation to get to?" she asked innocently while she traced her fingers from his nape to his open collar.

Killian bite his lower lip to hold back a moan and not to push her back into the apartment and forget all about dinner.

"Let's go love" he said offering her his arm to place her hand and follow him.

* * *

The food was excellent in the small Italian restaurant Killian had chosen. The atmosphere was cozy and romantic with the little lights glistering all around the windows and the slow burning candles on the tables. The soft jazz music adding to the pleasant environment and the date was going fantastic.

"So how about some more wine?" Killian asked holding out the bottle to poor some into Emma's glass.

"Better not" she answered with a smile

"Why not love? Afraid you won't be able to resist me after too much to drink?"

"I have already trouble with that and I haven't even had two glasses yet"

Killian's playful smirk made her smile back at him "Is that so?" he said while he moved his leg under the small table covering the distance and reaching to caress her calf.

"mmhh" Emma closed her eyes momentarily and he felt his own desire lighten up.

"Are you trying to kill me love?"

Emma opened her eyes again "Not before the tiramisu".

The evening was rolling beautifully. When their deserts arrived Killian cleared his throat and Emma was sure he was about to make an announcement

"So, I have some news" he started and looked at her with more seriousness as she had stuffed a forkful of desert in her mouth. "I met this guy Mike Finegan who has the boat business when I was at the harbor yesterday and he offered me a job at the docks."

"Killian this is great" Emma reached for his hand across the table and squeezed it.

"It really is, it's an easy job, pays enough and I can be close to the water which is amazing really"

Emma nodded "I'm so happy for you" she said softly "getting back on track after everything that happened to you is what you deserve really"

Killian smiled at her "thank you Emma, so now that I have a job… I guess…"

Emma frowned looking at him trying to figure out what troubled Killian until it hit her. He wanted to see what she was thinking of him getting an apartment. He had said before that he didn't want to be an extra weight on her and that he would search for a place once he got a job.

But Emma wasn't sure how to feel about that. At first she didn't think about it much. She was enjoying living with Killian and she never thought of him as a weight, her house wasn't big but it could easily fit the both of them. She loved the feeling waking up in Killian's arms and snuggle with him when she was cold on the couch, or she loved the moments when she was getting home tired and he was rubbing her feet or made her dinner.

But maybe this wasn't about her and what she wanted. Maybe he wanted his own place so he can have his freedom. Be with her and also have his own place for space when he need it.

"Look, if now that you got a job, you still want to find a place to move, I can understand. I won't make you stay" she said with a sad tone as she looked down on her half eaten desert.

"What are you talking about love?" He asked in disbelief "the last thing I _want_ is to move out in a new apartment. I only said that because I can understand that you need your space"

"So you don't want…?" Emma started but Killian interrupted her

"Do you wana live together?" Killian burst out

Emma's face took several expressions in fractions of seconds. Surprise, confusion, excitement, happiness.

"uhh, hell yeah!"

Killian burst out laughing part in relief part in the way she said it.

"Are you sure? Because you won't get rid of me easily after you let me in love"

"Are you done with your desert? Cause I got to show you how sure I am"

Killian looked at her for a moment stunned "check please!" he raised his hand to the waiter before he lowered his lips to Emma's ear "I hope you wearing the gift I got you"

"You have to find out for yourself" she said as she reached for her purse unzipped half of it so she can pull the edge of something furry out of it, and show it to him.

Killian's eyes left the furry item and lifted up to her eyes "Go start the car, I'm paying the bill and meet you in the parking lot in five".

* * *

"I hope you won't regret it in the morning and kick me out" Killian whispered in her ear and made Emma shiver despite the warm, too warm atmosphere around them.

She was nested into Killian's embrace on the carpet in front of the fireplace that she almost never used to light up since she moved in this house, but lately, with Killian in the house she found herself enjoying the heat and the view of the fire pretty often.

They had just made love for the second time since they got home after dinner. Both naked and slightly sweaty wrapped in a blanket. Killian was resting his back on the couch and Emma had her hear on his chest as Killian was holding her from behind. She seemed like she couldn't stop touching him, currently running her fingers up and down the arm that was around her middle.

"You really think I could?" she asked with soft voice, part of relaxation part of exhaustion.

"Sometimes I'm afraid this is all a sneaky, good dream and I'm gona wake up any time now"

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Killian" she said with a serious tone, wanting him to understand she meant every word "all the bad things are over now, you can finally be happy, _we_ can be happy". Emma turned her head enough to leave a kiss at the crook of his arm.

"God, I love you" he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too"

Killian closed his eyes and squeezed her a bit more tightly into his embrace.

 **-THE END-**


End file.
